


The Goat,The Wizard and the Wardrobe

by MinecraftFan11



Series: The Chronicles of Narnia AU [1]
Category: Bendy and the Ink Machine, Chronicles of Narnia - All Media Types, Coraline (2009), Creepypasta - Fandom, Disney - All Media Types, Kirby - All Media Types, Undertale (Video Game), Vocaloid
Genre: Adopted Sibling Relationship, Alternate Universe - Earth, Blind Frisk, Female Frisk, Frisk is a Sweetheart, Gen, Inspired by Fanart, Poor Bendy, Protective Siblings, Queen Toriel, Sonic.exe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-06
Updated: 2017-07-22
Packaged: 2018-11-28 16:45:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 15
Words: 24,324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11422044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MinecraftFan11/pseuds/MinecraftFan11
Summary: Two sibling girls and they two older adoptive brothers found out an Wardrobe that took them to an magical land with snow,an wizard of hedgehog shape and red eyes...and an kind,but strict and powerful goat.





	1. ~Evacuating London~

-"Children and evacuation staff... Attention, would all parents ensure that their children have the appropriate identification papers."

This is what an announcer said as children we're evacuated from the dangers of the war of the wars,World War II.Four of the children that we're being evacuated and we're giving they last talk to they mother we're...interesing to say at least.

Two of them were adopted,and two were biological.The adopted ones were male,and the biologic ones were female.

Mel Jones,the mother of the four siblings,whose was wearing an white jacket,black pants and red shoes,was putting something on the neck of the youngest of the childs and of her biological children:Frisk.

Frisk loved to wear clothings with blue as the main color and purple as an alternative color,but her real favorite clothing was an sky blue shirt with two purple stripes,which was the one she was wearing there.She was also wearing dark brown shoes with brown sockets and jeans.She had an sighly darker skin than her older biological sister,but had an dark brown hair that would make her similar to her sister,if her sister didn't dry up her hair as blue before the War engaged.She also was partially blind,not being able to see alot.Nevertheless,she was kind,gentle and obedient no matter what,as she was right now.

-"You need to keep this on, darling. All right? You warm enough?"-Mel Jones asked to Frisk.

Frisk nooded her head patiently to her mother.Mel smiled back and spoke:

-"Good girl."

Suddenly,Frisk's two adoptive brothers spoke.The first one to speak was Bendy,whose always whore white or gray clothing to make difference to his always-black shoes and skin.

-"If Dad were here, he wouldn't make us go."-Bendy spoke in a bitter and kind of selfish tone.

Mickey,the older of all the siblings,whose always whore yellow and red,spoke to his brother:

-"If Dad were here, it'd mean the war was over and we wouldn't have to go."

-"You will listen to your brother, won't you Bendy?"-Mel asked to Bendy,noticing Bendy and Mickey we're kind of fighting.

Bendy nooded his head awkwardly to his adoptive mother.Mel smiled to Bendy,turned to Mickey and hugged him.He,of course,hugged back.

-"Promise me you’ll look after the others."-Mel spoke to Mickey as she hugged him.

-"I will,Mom..."-Mickey spoke,and Mel and Mickey broke the hug.

-"Good man."-Mel spoke to Mickey,and Mickey smiled off.

Mel turned to her older biological daughter,Coraline.Unlike Frisk,Coraline Jones was almost an younger clone of Mel Jones,only with an different clothing and dryed dark blue hair.Coraline and Mel hugged each other.

-"Coraline.Be a big girl…There now, off you go."-Mel spoke as Coraline and Mel had they hug.

The four siblings,Mickey,Coraline,Bendy and Frisk,eventually entered the train that was evacuating children to far from the War...and from they mothers.But at least,they could wave an last goodbye to they mother.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Coombe Halt Station. That was the station the four Jones' siblings stopped. They all we're carrying mallets and we're on the upper part of an platform.

Once the four heard an car sound,they growed an excited smile on the face and grabbed they mallets,climbing down from the platform to meet the approaching car...but it drived past them.They excited smiles transformed into frowns of confusion,sadness...and wonder.

-"The Professor knew we were coming."-Coraline said to her brothers and sister.

-"Perhaps we've been incorrectly labeled."-Bendy theorized.

Suddenly,an horse came in carrying an trap with an young yoman.The young woman whore an red dress that hided her dark brown boots and an crimson-red hat those shadowed her brown eyes and hair.

-"Mrs. Meiko?"-Mickey asked,remembering about hearing of her from the "Professor".

-"I'm afraid so…"-Mrs. Meiko answered,with an sighly japanese accent,weirding out the siblings.She continued,-"Is this it, then? Haven’t you brought anything else?"

-"No, ma'am. It's just us."-Mickey said.

-"Small favors."-Mrs. Meiko said back.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Mrs. Meiko and the four Jones children arrived for the inside of the Professor's House...or Mansion,since it was very big,full of artifacts.Meiko began to explain:

-"Professor Meta is not accustomed to havin' children in this house. And as such, there are a few rules we need to follow. There will be no shoutin'. Or runnin'. No  
improper use of the dumbwaiter..."

Mrs. Meiko noticed that Frisk was about to touch an head statue and called her attention as she also continued:

-"NO touchin' of the historical artifacts! And above all...there shall be no disturbin' of the professor."

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Later,on the same night,it was raining outside and the children we're just trying to find something on the Mansion to entretain them as the radio spoke about the raids the Germans gave on the England.

-"German aircraft carried out a number of attacks on Great Britain last night. The raids, which lasted for several hours..."-The narrator said before Coraline walked to the radio and shutted it off.

-"The sheet feels scratchy..."-Frisk spoke as she tried to cover herself on the sheets.

-"Wars don't last forever,Frisk...We'll be home soon."-Coraline said,trying to comfort her biological sister.

-"Yeah, if home's still there."-Bendy said,in his witty and sarcastic sense of humor.Coraline just now noticed Bendy wans't sleeping.

-"Isn't time you were in bed?"-Coraline asked to Bendy.

-"Yes,MOM!"-Bendy answered,in an arrogant tone.

-"Dy!"-Mickey spoke to Bendy,keeping up an fighting chance.Mickey turned to Frisk and spoke:-"You saw outside. This place is huge. We can do whatever we want here.  
Tomorrow's going to be great. Really."

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-"“Gastrovascular.” Come on, Mickey. Gastrovascular."-Coraline spoke as she readed an book,exactly an dictionary,and the weather didn't change.

-"Is it Latin?"-Mickey asked,raising an eyebrow. Coraline just nooded her head.

-"Is it Latin for ‘worst game ever invented’?"-Bendy asked to Coraline,not in the bestest of the moods.

Coraline got annoyed enough to shut down the dictionary and leave it at the couch.

-"We could play hide-and-seek!"-Frisk spoke in an more optimist tone to her not-so-optimist siblings.

-"But we're already having so much fun."-Mickey said to Frisk in clear sarcasm.

Frisk grabbed Mickey's arm and looked at him on the eyes as she pleaded with her soft voice and cute face:

-"Come on Mickey, pleeease!...Pretty please?"

Mickey suddenly smiled and began to count:-"One, two, three, four..."

-"UH?!"-Bendy said,surprised at the beggining with no clear warning.

Coraline,Bendy and Frisk ran over the big Mansion as they tried to find an good hidding spot. Coraline eventually found an coffin-like device and entered in. Frisk and Bendy found an curtain,but Bendy was faster and pushed Frisk as the latter tried to enter in.

-"I was here first!"-Bendy justified.

Frisk just ignored and eventually found some stairs,which she climbed. However,when she reached an door and entered in...

...She found something that leaved her amazed...


	2. ~Frisk meets Mr Papyrus~

...It was an wardrobe,an big one,covered by an sheet.

Frisk walked to it slowly as at the same time an fly was on the upper part of the wardrobe. The sound of Mickey counting for the hide-and-seek game was still hearable,but the amazement of finding such an thing had completely taken the focus of her in the game. She removed the sheet from the wardrobe,and saw it better.

It had an figure of an deserted wasteland with an odd liquid on the left,an figure of an forest full of pools and trees on the right,and on both sides,an antromorphic animal Frisk couldn't identify. Frisk entered on the wardrobe,leaving the door open so she could return.

As she walked trough the wardrobe,it looked bigger than outside. She eventually stumbled with some...sticks from trees...once she fully advanced in,she found herself in an forest,full of snow on the trees and on the ground as well.

 

She was partially blind,but wans't blind enough to lose one of the most amazing things she saw in her little life. She extended one of the hands with an smile and amazed breaths as an snowflake landed on her kind of chubby hand. She checked back and saw the wardrobe didn't change:She was still able to return home. Nevertheless,she kept exploring.

Eventually,in the snowy woods,she found an lamppost...an lamppost,on an possibly desert land? Frisk asked to herself in her mind. She looked at it,still amazed at finding the wardrobe had an amazing secret.

...Suddenly,footsteps we're heard. Frisk looked around with her eyes,and saw what stepped from the woods:An tall skeleton wearing an red scarf and gloves,an orange long-sleeved shirt,black pants and red shoes.

However,before Frisk and the skeleton could pay attention to the other's details,they both screamed with the Skeleton hiding behind the nearest tree and Frisk hiding behind the lamppost.

 

Eventually,Frisk builded courage to look on the strange individual. The individual also looked at her. She noticed the skeleton dropped off some parcels,and she approached to pick them up for him out of her gentleness. The skeleton,thinking she would attack him,"shielded" himself with his yellow umbrella.

-" Uh,Sm... sm.. small thing..."-The skeleton said,on an high-pitched and kind of cartoonish voice. Frisk kind of smiled hearing the voice,and once she gave all the parcels to the skeleton,she asked:

-"Were you hiding from me?"

-"No. Uh, well. I just... I... No. No. I-I-I just... I was just, um... I didn't want to scare you."-The skeleton said,an trembled and nervous tone on his voice.

-"If you don't mind my asking...Are you magical? Because skeletons don't walk."-Frisk asked with an funny tone on her voice.

-"Well, I'm a..."-The skeleton sighed as he continued,-"Well, Yes,I am magical. And what about you? You must be some kind of…beardless dwarf?"

-"I'm not a dwarf...I'm a girl! And, actually, I'm tallest in my class."-Frisk answered the skeleton,with an smart-like look on her face.

The Skeleton suddenly looked happy at knowing that Frisk was human,and asked to her,wishing to make sure:

-"Do you mean to say that you’re a Daughter of Eve?"

Frisk didn't understand the meaning of an "Daughter of Eve".Of course,she heard about the Bible and the history of Adam and Eve,the "father" and "mother" of the Human race, before the war kicked in.But...calling her an Daughter of Eve?

-"Well, my mum's name is Mel..."-Frisk said,genuinely confused and awkward of revealing her mother's name to an stranger,even trough he looked like an friendly stranger.

-"Yes, but you are in fact human?"-The skeleton said,in an more excited and entusiast tone.

-"Yes,of course."-Frisk said,nooding her head.

-"What are you doing here?"-The skeleton asked to Frisk.

-"Well, I was hiding in the wardrobe in the spare room, and..."-Frisk asked,trying to explain how she got into this magical land,before the skeleton interruped her.

-"Spare Oom? Is that in Narnia?"-The skeleton asked.

...Frisk found it funny that the skeleton misinterpreted "Spare Room" as "Spare Oom" but...Narnia?

-"Narnia? What's that?"-Frisk asked,spilling all her inner thoughs. Was Narnia this snowy place where she was in?

-"Well, little girl, you're in it! Everything from the lamppost, all the way to Castle Cair Paravel on the Eastern Ocean, every stick and stone you see, every icicle…is Narnia!"-The skeleton said,comfirming the little girl's inner thoughs. ...So the wardrobe actually took her to an magical snowland called Narnia which an skeleton and probably more people inhabited.

-"This is an awfully big wardrobe."-Frisk said to herself,but the Skeleton heard it.

-"War Drobe?"-The skeleton asked,before noticing he spoke in an small voice and apologizing and presenting himself,-"I'm sorry. Please allow me to introduce myself. I am Papyrus!"

-"Pleased to meet you, Mr. Papyrus! I'm Frisk Jones."-Frisk presented herself to the skeleton,which she now learned the name.

Frisk extended her hand,and Mr. Papyrus looked at it with an confused face. ...Apparently Mr. Papyrus didn't know what an handshake was.

-"...Oh, you shake it."-Frisk said to Mr. Papyrus upon learning that he didn't know what an handshake was.

-"Uh...why?"-Mr. Papyrus asked.

-"I... I don't know! People do it when they meet each other."-Frisk said,trying to explain to Papyrus the meaning of an handshake.

Mr. Papyrus finally took Frisk's hand. His hand was taller and slimmer than Frisk's,covering her hand just with his fingers. He shaked Frisk's hand left and right,until Frisk corrected and shaked the hand like normal people would do to each other. The two of them giggled together.

-"Well, then, Frisk Jones from the shining city of War Drobe in the wonderous land of Spare Oom, how would it be if you came and had tea with me?"-Mr. Papyrus asked,opening up his umbrella and carrying it with the right hand while carrying his parcels on the left arm.

An tea? Frisk surely would like it...but she remembered of Mickey,Coraline and Bendy. She would probably need to return,since in her mind,she imaginated the three looking all around the mansion and calling her name over and over.

-"Well, thank you very much, but I... I probably should be getting back."-Frisk said to Papyrus.

-"Yes, but it’s just around the corner! And there’ll be a glorious fire with toast and cakes! And-and, perhaps, we'll even break into the sardines."-Mr. Papyrus said to Frisk,trying in an odd way to press her to go into his home.

-"I don’t know…"-Frisk said,still unsure if she should go to the home of her new friend,Mr. Papyrus,or return to the Wardrobe and back to the hiding game with her siblings.

-"Come on. It's not every day that I get to make a new friend..."-Mr. Papyrus said,in an kind of sad tone.

Frisk noticed Papyrus looked sad,and immediately decided to push the though of coming back aside and decided to stay an little while to make him less lonely.

-"Well, I suppose I could come for a little while. If you have sardines."-Frisk said.

-"By the bucketload!"-Mr. Papyrus said,his happiness and joy rejuvenated.

Frisk and Mr. Papyrus began to walk arm-in-arm in the direction to Papyrus' Home. Frisk looked around what she learned that was the world of Narnia. It was an amazing place,even trough it was cold because of the snow and ice. She even meeted an new friend!

-"Not much further..wait until you see it. You all right?"-Mr. Papyrus asked to his new friend.

Frisk made an simple "Mm-hm" with her head to Mr. Papyrus. Frisk stopped when she saw Papyrus door. It was so amazing she stayed in awe.

-"Well, here we are. Come Along!"-Mr. Papyrus said to Frisk. Frisk immediately ran into the House as Papyrus opened the door. Papyrus briefly looked around before entering with Frisk.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-"After you."-Mr. Papyrus said as Frisk and him entered on the House.

It was an comfortable cave which,between alot of things,had some books...and a picture. After Frisk helped Mr. Papyrus with his parcels,she grabbed the picture and looked at it. The figure was someone that looked an bit like Papyrus,with an more spherical face. Mr. Papyrus noticed Frisk was looking at the picture.

-"Hehe...Now that…that is my father."-Mr. Papyrus explained to Frisk.

-"He has a nice face. He looks like you!"-Frisk said with an smile,still examining the picture of Papyrus' father.

-"No. No, I'm not very much like him at all, really."-Mr. Papyrus said,frowning and remembering of his father.

-"My father is fighting in the war..."-Frisk said,putting the picture back to it's place and remembering of her own father,which was fighting in the war that made herself and her siblings be evacuated to the Mansion with an small frown.

Mr. Papyrus looked amazed that Frisk had an father fighting in the war and that she was talking about it.

-"My father went away to war too!...But that was a long, long time ago. Before this horrible winter."-Mr. Papyrus said,which surprised Frisk back.

Frisk never knew someone that hated Winter before...and she discovered this trait quickly. Just some moments ago he looked calm at the snow.

-"Winter's not all bad. There's ice skating and snow ball fights...Oh! And Christmas!"-Frisk said to Mr. Papyrus,reminding of the things she did with her siblings before.

-"Not here.No and No, we haven't had a Christmas in a hundred years."-Mr. Papyrus explained to Frisk with an sad tone in his voice.

Frisk got shocked upon learning this...this land,Narnia,was in an Winter without Christmas for hundred years? It looked absurd and unbelievable to her. It looked like one of the most horrible things in the world.

-"What? No presents for a hundred years?"-Frisk spoke in an genuinely surprised and worried tone.

-"Always winter, never Christmas. It’s been a long winter. But you would have loved Narnia in summer. The Humanoids danced with the dryads all night, and, you know, we never got tired..."-Mr. Papyrus said,losing himself on thoughs and remembering the past of this Narnia.

Suddenly,an idea dinged on his head.

-"And music! Oh, such music! Would... would you like to hear some now?"-Mr. Papyrus asked to Frisk.

-"Oh! Yes please."-Frisk immediately accepted,thinking it would be good.

Frisk sitted on the left chair while Mr. Papyrus sitted on the right chair...carrying an flute. Frisk carried an cup and an small plate.

-"Now, are you familiar with any Narnian lullabies?"-Mr. Papyrus asked to Frisk.

Frisk shaked her head in signal of "No". She just learned some minutes ago what was Narnia,so it wouldn't be an surprise if she didn't know Narnian lullabies.

-"Well, that’s good!Because this… probably won't sound anything like one."-Mr. Papyrus said.

Mr. Papyrus then began to play the flute. It was an calm and slow sound. Frisk watched the fire and saw figures dancing. She slowly began to feel drowzy...she tried to fight back,but it was too much. The cup dropped to the ground and shattered. Suddenly,an strange figure making an roar came from the fire and it made the fire put out itself,alongside the little flames from the candles.

Frisk eventually woke up and noticed what was happening:Mr's Papyrus' house pratically became dark,and Mr. Papyrus himself was kneeled,crying.

-"Oh, I should go..."-Frisk said,until Mr. Papyrus called to her in an tearful tone.

-" It’s too late for that now... I'm such a terrible skeleton..."-Mr. Papyrus said,self-loathing himself.

-"Oh, no. You're the nicest skeleton I've ever met!"-Frisk said to Mr. Papyrus as she walked to him.

-"Then I'm afraid you've had a very poor sampling!"-Mr. Papyrus said,crying more.

-"No. You can't have done anything that bad."-Frisk said,in an refusing tone. She didn't believe Mr. Papyrus could be evil.

-"It's not something I have done, Frisk Jones... It's something I am doing!"-Mr. Papyrus explained as Frisk gave her handkerchief so Papyrus could clean up his tears off from his face.

-"What are you doing?"-Frisk asked,confused about what Mr. Papyrus meant with "something I am doing" and still not believing about him being evil.

-"I’m kidnapping you..."-Mr. Papyrus tearfully explained.

Frisk got an shocked look on her face. ...Mr. Papyrus was actually kidnapping her? He was acting nice to her,and even expressed sadness on being lonely...why Papyrus just revealed right now he was actually taking her?

-"It was the Blue Wizard! He's the one who makes it always winter, always cold... He gave orders... If any of us ever find a human wandering in the woods,we're supposed to turn it over to him!"-Mr. Papyrus tried to expain in an way that wouldn't make Frisk mad.

Frisk wans't mad. ...She was dissapointed. Dissapointed on learning that this magical world wans't all-friendly. Dissapointed on learning that Papyrus apparently was an minion to this "Blue Wizard".

-"But, Mr. Papyrus, you wouldn't!"-Frisk said,regaining her smile. However,she got an dissapointed and really sad face as she spoke,-"I thought you were my friend..."

Mr. Papyrus noticed what he was really doing. ...No,he was her friend,and he would prove it.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Mr. Papyrus and Frisk ran into the night-time woods together. Unlike the trip to Papyrus' house,the trip to they meeting place,the Lamppost,was fast and frantic.

-"Now. He may already know you’re here. The woods are full of his spies. Even some of the trees are on his side!"-Mr. Papyrus explained,gasping for hair sometimes.

Frisk looked around...even the Woods we're at the side of this "Blue Wizard"! Maybe they we're dryads. She wouldn't really care about this thoughs,because she needed to return to her place,back to her siblings.

-"Can you find your way back from here?"-Mr. Papyrus asked to Frisk as the two finally spotted the light of the Lamppost.

-"I-i think so..."-Frisk said,recomposing from the running.

-"All right..."-Mr. Papyrus said,trying to sound okay.

-"Will you be alright?"-Frisk asked to Mr. Papyrus,worried about him.

Mr. Papyrus gave an odd and nervous laugh as some tears came down from his eyes.

-"Hey... hey... hey."-Frisk said as she tried to comfort Papyrus and wipe out some of the tears.

-" I'm sorry. I'm so sorry. Here. If i..."-Mr. Papyrus said as he tried to return Frisk's handkerchief back to her hands.

...But Frisk refused.

-"Keep it. You need it more than I do."-Frisk said half-joking.

Mr. Papyrus laughed and touched Frisk's nose,making the latter also laugh an little and blush.

-"No matter what happens, Frisk Jones, I am glad to have met you! You've made me feel warmer than I've felt in a hundred years!... Now go. Go!"-Mr. Papyrus said,and Frisk immediately obeyed.

Frisk began to run back to the point where she saw the Wardrobe. Mr. Papyrus watched as Frisk left. For the first time,he saw an Human. And an very friendly one...and he was glad. Mr. Papyrus returned to his home,still carrying the partying gift from Frisk...the handkerchief.


	3. ~Bendy and The Blue Wizard~

Frisk pratically fell out of the Wardrobe from her knees. She never knew this Wardrobe would guard so much things...she had to tell her siblings that the Wardrobe was magical.

Frisk began to run downstairs,as Mickey spoke,-"Ninety eight, Ninety nine, One hundred... Ready or not, here I come!"

-"It's all right! I've come back! I'm all right!"-Frisk said,thinking her siblings we're already trying to find her.

Actually...Mickey was still counting and Bendy and Coraline we're still hiding. It was like Frisk had entered an world where time runned shorter than her own world.

-"Shut up! He's coming!"-Bendy said to Frisk as he poked his head outside the white curtains.

Mickey eventually found the two younger siblings and Bendy sighed and got out of the curtains,annoyed he pratically losed the game.

-"You know, I'm not sure you two have quite got the idea of this game!"-Mickey said,unimpressed about the fact that Bendy and Frisk didn't try to hid...or at least that's what he though.

-"Weren't you wondering where I was?"-Frisk said,confused. She believed that her siblings would be all around the Mansion,trying to find her. But they instead we're still playing hide-and-seek,like nothing happened.

-"That's the point. That was why he was seeking you."-Bendy said,thinking Frisk was oblivious of what hide-and-seek was.

Just as Bendy spoke,Coraline approached her siblings,curious abot what was happening.

-"Does this mean I win?"-Coraline said with an smile.

-"...I don't think Frisk wants to play anymore."-Mickey explained to Coraline,and soon both of they heads looked at Frisk.

-"But I’ve been gone for hours!"-Frisk tried to explain. She remembered that it was night on Narnia when Mr. Papyrus guided Frisk back to the Lamppost...how could it not be night in her "homeworld"?

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Coraline and Bendy tried to test the Wardrobe Frisk told that was magical. But...it acted like an ordinary Wardrobe. It never took them to the "magical" world of Narnia. It never took them to the wood of snow. It was just an common Wardrobe with nothing special.

-"Frisk, the only wood in here is the back of the wardrobe."-Coraline explained to her younger sister.

-"One game at a time,Fri... We don't all have your imagination."-Mickey tried to comfort Frisk.

-"But I wasn't imagining!"-Frisk said. 

She remembered clearly,and it didn't look like something that came from her mind. It looked real,like the Wardrobe could really take her to an magical world. But now...now it was acting like an common Wardrobe.

-"That’s enough,Frisk."-Coraline said trying to act strict.

-"I wouldn’t lie about this!"-Frisk said with an frown on her face.

-"Well, I believe you."-Bendy suddenly spoke.

-"You do?"-Frisk said,not believing at least one of her siblings would believe in her story. ...But it was an lie.

-"Yeah, of course! Didn't I tell you about the football field in the bathroom cupboards?"-Bendy said,revealing to Frisk he was just lying.

-"Will you just stop? You just have to make everything worse, don't you?"-Mickey said to Bendy,angry about him trying to make Frisk sad just because of an joke.

-"It was just a joke!"-Bendy said to Mickey,trying to defend himself.

-"When are you gonna learn to grow up?"-Mickey asked to Bendy,walking up to him in an intimidating way.

-"Shut up! You think you're Dad, but you're not!"-Bendy furiously replied to Mickey before storming out,madder like never.

-"Well, that was nicely handled!"-Coraline sarcastically commented before following Bendy.

-"But... it really was there..."-Frisk said to Mickey. She couldn't be any sadder...the Magical Wardrobe was now an Common Wardrobe.

-"Coraline’s right, Frisk. That’s enough."-Mickey said before walking out to catch up with the others.

Frisk decided to seal her grief and sadness and closed the Wardrobe.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Frisk was on her bed,sleeping and thinking on why the Wardrobe couldn't work. Then,she had an idea...

Frisk putted on her boots and grabbed an candle that was near her bed. She walked all the way to the Wardrobe. What she didn't know is that her brother,Bendy,was following her,planning on an way to tease her.

Frisk opened the Wardrobe when she found it...and the candle blowed out...Narnia was real! She wans't dreaming neither imaginating! She would see Mr. Papyrus again!

Frisk smiled as she noticed the Wardrobe was still magical. She immediately entered in to find out Mr. Papyrus inside the snowy world.

-"Friiisk,Where are you?"-Bendy asked as he entered the Wardrobe room and exclaimed:-"Boo!"

 

...However,Bendy noticed Frisk wans't there. He began to walk trough the wardrobe,trying to find his own sister.

-"Friiisk,Hope you’re not afraid of the dark..."-Bendy closed the door of the Wardrobe before continuing,-"Frisk? Frisk? Frisk!"

Bendy ended falling flat on his back,and arriving at the World he,Coraline and Mickey though to be an fragment of Frisk's imagination:The world of Narnia. He got up and looked in awe around his surroundings...the world his Sister's said that was real was actually real!

-"Friiisk,Where are you? Friiisk,I think I believe you now!"-Bendy spoke as he walked around the snowland.

He passed trough the Lamppost Frisk found out and walked further into the Narnia.

-"Friiisk...Frisk?"-Bendy asked on the second call.

He could hear bells ringing. An sleight was approaching with an...Rabbit whipping the Reindeers? Bendy dived out of the way before he could be hitted and falled on the Snow. However,the rabbit,an female and anthromorphic one,hopped out from the sleight. Bendy could sense danger and tried to ran,but the Rabbit caught up with him and tripped him over,falling clumsly. She frowned as she pulled out an knife.

...She was going to kill him,but was possessing an deep regret for that?

-"Oh! W-wait,we can talk about it!"-Bendy said before processing any of those thoughs.

-"What is it now, Cream X?"-An deep,masculine and echoed voice called from the sleight.

-"Make her let me go! I didn't do anything wrong!"-Bendy pleaded for whoever was in the Sleight.

-"Y-you adressed the King of Narnia?!"-Cream X asked,with shock.

-"I didn't know!"-Bendy asked,confused and more shocked than Cream X was.

-"You would know him better..."-Cream X said in an sad tone before preparing herself to stab Bendy.

-"Wait!"-The masculine voice called out.

Bendy and Cream X looked at the source of the voice...the apparent King of Narnia. He was an antropormorfic hedgehog with an dark blue fur,an skin as white as the pure light and the sugar,and some blue extravagant clothings which showed off his power and status. He also had an long crown made out of ice on his head. However,the most unsettling feature,was the eyes. They we're black,and the pupils we're red. Cream X also had those,but on this King,it looked unsettling and...an little evil.

-"What is your name, Son of Adam?"-The king asked to Bendy.

Bendy was confused just like Frisk was before. He also heard about the Bible and Adam and Eve,but never knew he would be called an "Son of Adam" someday.

-"B-bendy..."-Bendy said,awkward and unprepared for the situation of facing an king.

-"And how, Bendy, did you come to enter my dominion?"-The king asked again to Bendy.

-"I'm not sure. I was just following my sister..."-Bendy tried to explain to the King.

The King was surprised when he mentioned "sister".

-"Your sister? How many are you?"-The king asked.

-"Four. Frisk's the only one that's been here before... She said she met some skeleton called P-Papyrus...Mickey and Coraline didn't believe her. I didn’t either..."-Bendy said,awkward and not managing to put his thoughs into words well.

-"Bendy, you look so cold. Will you come and sit with me?"-The king suddenly spoke to an more gentle,kind tone.

Bendy was surprised of this King acting gently to him. Since he always believed that his siblings never cared alot for him,he solved to sit with the Hedgehog King. He actually felt cold.

-"Now, how about something hot to drink?"-The king asked.

-"Yes, please...Your Majesty..."-Bendy answered,trying to be more polite to an royalty.

The King took out an vial from his cloak and dropped an blue liquid on the snow. It began to shift,transforming into an Hot Drink of Brown Color,possibly Hot Chocolate. Cream X grabbed it and gave to Bendy.

-"Your drink, sire."-Cream X spoke with an smile on her face.

-"How did you do that?"-Bendy asked to the King before he took an sip from the Hot Chocolate.

-"I can make anything you like."-The King answered with an smile on his face.

-"Can you make me taller?"-Bendy half-joked,making he and the King chuckle.

-"Anything you’d like to eat?"-The King asked. An Idea stuck on Bendy and he spoke it:

-"...Turkish delight?"

Bendy loved Turkish delight,and it had been weeks since he eated something like them. The King attended to his wish,and used the blue liquid on the vial. The liquid transformed on a box of Turkish delight,which Cream X gave to Bendy. The King gave the drink to Cream X and she reluctantly throwed on an tree,making it shatter and turn into snow. Bendy took one of the strawberry flavored Turkish delight and eated it.

-"Bendy? I would very much like to meet the rest of your family."-The King said.

-"Why? They're nothing special."-Bendy said,lambed of Turkish delight on some of his teeth.

The King took Cream X's bow to clean Bendy as he spoke,-"Oh, I'm sure they're not nearly as delightful as you are. But you see, Bendy, I have no children of my own... And you are exactly the sort of boy who I could see, one day, becoming Prince of Narnia. Maybe even...King."

-"Really?"-Bendy asked. He enjoyed the idea of being superior,so being an King was almost an dream.

-"Of course, you'd have to bring your family."-The King explained to Bendy.

-"Oh. Do you mean, Mickey would be king too?"-Bendy asked,worried about sharing his place with his Older Brother.

-"No! No, no. But a king needs servants."-The King said with an playful tone.

-"...I guess I could bring 'em."-Bendy said,decided of his choice.

The King returned the bow to Cream X and Cream X took one of Bendy's Turkish delight.

-"Beyond these woods, you see those two hills? My house is right between them. You'd love it there, Bendy. It has whole rooms simply stuffed with Turkish delight."-The King said as Bendy lifted up from the seat of the King.

-"...Couldn't I have some more now?"-Bendy said,wishing for more since he always wished to eat more of them.

-"No!"-The King suddenly said with an angry voice,surprising Bendy. However,he quickly smiled and explained,-"Don't want to ruin your appetite. Besides, you and I are going to  
be seeing each other again very soon, aren't we?"

-"I hope so, Your Majesty."-Bendy said,an little afraid.

-"Until then, dear one. Mmm, I’m gonna miss you."-The King spoke before the sleight drived off.

Bendy was left alone on the Narnia,until Frisk,his younger sister which moments ago he was trying to find,appeared.

-"Bendy? Oh Bendy! You got in too! Isn’t it wonderful?"-Frisk said,hugging Bendy and smiling knowing he ended entering in Narnia alongside her.

-"W-Where have you been?"-Bendy said while breaking the hug in the gentlest way he could.

-"With Mr. Papyrus,He's fine! The Blue Wizard hasn't found out anything about him meeting me."-Frisk explained.

-"The Blue Wizard?"-Bendy asked,not aware of this name. Surely,he meeted an King with an blue attire but...there's an Blue Wizard?

Frisk looked around between the Trees and spoke in an whisper tone to Bendy,-"He calls himself the King of Narnia, but he really isn't..."-,then switched to an more worried tone as she spoke,-"Are you all right? You look awful!"

-"Well, what'd you expect! I mean, it's freezing. How do we get out of here?"-Bendy said,not wishing to reveal to his sister the meeting he had with The King.

-"Come on. This way."-Frisk said as she holded her sighly older brother's hand and walked to the opposite direction,guiding him back to the Wardrobe.


	4. ~The Definitive Trip to Narnia~

It was still midnight on Frisk and Bendy's world,but Frisk was excited to show the news to her older siblings. She turned on the lights and shaked Mickey to wake him up.

-"Mickey,Mickey, wake up! Mickey, wake up! It's there! It's really there!"-Frisk said with an hopeful and excited tone on her voice.

-"Shh. Frisk, what are talking about?"-Mickey asked in an sloppy tone.

-"Narnia! It's all in the wardrobe like I told you!"-Frisk said,still in her excited tone.

-"You've just been dreaming, Frisk."-Coraline said,bothered by Frisk trying to wake up Mickey and also still unbelieving of the Wardrobe.

-"But I haven’t! I saw Mr. Papyrus gain! And this time Bendy went too."-Frisk explained before the older siblings turned to Bendy.

Bendy has been along Frisk on an trip to this land called Narnia? That's what Coraline and Mickey asked to themselves as they abosrbed Frisk's explanations.

-"You... You saw the skeleton?"-Mickey asked to Bendy.

Bendy shooked his head honestly. He never saw this "Mr. Papyrus" Frisk talked about,he just wandered off until he meeted The King and his servant,Cream X.

-"Well, he didn't actually go veeery with me."-Frisk explained.-"He... What were you doing, Bendy?"

Frisk didn't know where Bendy wandered off and the two figures he meeted,she just found him after an tea with Mr. Papyrus and wans't aware of what he got into. Bendy didn't wish to talk about it and builded an lie. ...An hurtful lie.

-"I was just...playing along. I'm sorry, Mickery. I shouldn't have encouraged her, but you know what little children are like these days. They just don't know when to stop pretending."-Bendy said before giving an smug and snarky look at Frisk.

Frisk though her siblings not believing in Narnia would be her saddest moment,but Bendy creating such an lie when he actually got into Narnia with her managed to surpass it. Frisk ran out of the room with tears on her face. Coraline ran after Frisk and Mickey ran too,but not before shoving Bendy over the bed.

-"Ow!"-Bendy said as he was shoved.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Frisk runned into the main hall until she accidentaly runned into the Professor Meta. He was smaller than most of the people she ever meeted,but was undeniably older and wiser. She throwed her arms over his small body,kneeled and cried. Coraline and Mickey arrived,but to late to stop Frisk.

-"Oh..."-Professor Meta said,with an genuinely surprised voice.

-"You children are one shenanigan shy of sleeping' in the stable!"-Mrs. Meiko said as she approached. She turned to the Professor,-"Professor. I'm sorry. I told them you were not to be disturbed."

-"It's alright, Mrs. Meiko. I'm sure there's an explanation. But first of all, I think this one is in need of a little hot chocolate."-Professor Meta explained.

-"Come along, dear..."-Mrs. Meiko said as she took Frisk,whose was still crying,while trying to comfort her.

Coraline and Mickey turned to walk away,but Professor Meta called to them with an "ahem".

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-"You seem to have upset the delicate internal balance of my housekeeper."-Professor Meta said as he took some tobacco to his pipe out of an case that looked like an apple made of silver.

-"We're very sorry sir. It won't happen again..."-Mickey tried to reasurre as he also tried to take Coraline away.

-"It's our sister, sir. Frisk."-Coraline explained to the Professor.

-"The weeping girl."-Professor Meta remembered.

-"Yes, sir. She’s upset..."-Coraline said.

-"Hence the weeping."-Professor Meta said with an sassy smile on his face.

-"It's nothing. We can handle it!"-Mickey spoke.

-"Oh, I can see that."-Professor Meta sarcastically replied.

-"She thinks she's found a magical land...In the upstairs wardrobe."-Coraline explained.

Professor Meta got an genuienly surprised face. He was aware of the existence of the Wardrobe but not knew it would involve Coraline and Mickey's younger sister.

-"What did you say?"-Professor Meta asked while getting up from his chair.

-"Um, the wardrobe, upstairs. Frisk thinks she's found a forest inside."-Mickey tried to explain in an awkward tone.

-"She won't stop going on about it..."-Coraline said,getting more and more worried for the "sanity" of her younger sister.

-"What was it like?"-Professor Meta asked as he sitted on an chair and Mickey & Coraline sitted on an couch.

-"Like talking to a lunatic!"-Coraline answered,more worried about Frisk.

-"No, no, no, not her. The forest."-Professor Meta said,trying to get into the right point of his question.

-"You're not saying...you believe her?"-Mickey asked,not believing that the Professor would believe such an world called "Narnia" existed.

-"You don't?"-Proffesor Meta asked back.

-"But of course not! I mean, logically, it’s impossible."-Coraline answered,honestly believing in the logic.

-"What do they teach in schools these days?"-Professor Meta asked,pretty much pointing to himself,but also to the older Jones children.

-"Bendy said they were only pretending!"-Mickey said.

-"And he's usually the more truthful one, is he?"-Professor Meta asked.

-"No. This would be the first time."-Mickey reflected out.

-"Well, if she’s not mad and she’s not lying, then logically we must assume she's telling the truth."-Professor Meta said,reminding Coraline of her logic.

-"You're saying that we should just believe her?"-Mickey said,still in denial that the Wardrobe was magical.

-"She's your sister, isn't she? You're her family! You might just try acting like one!"-Professor Meta encouraged to both Mickey and Coraline as he removed the Pipe from his mouth.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

In the beggining of the afternoon of the same day,Mickey,Coraline and Bendy we're playing Cricket outside the mansion. Frisk was also outside,but not playing with her siblings. She was in the foot of an tree,sad about Bendy lying to her older siblings and in wonder about when she could return to Narnia and see Mr. Papyrus.

-"Mickey winds up, poised to take yet another wicket!"-Mickey entusiastically said before hitting the ball with his bat,accidentaly hitting Bendy on the leg.

Bendy rubbed his hurt leg while making an "Ow!" sound.

-"Whoops! Wake up, Dolly Daydream."-Mickey said in an playful tone.

-"Why can't we play hide and seek again?"-Bendy asked to Mickey.

-"I thought you said it was a kid’s game."-Mickey said in an genuinely confused tone.

-"Besides, we could all use the fresh air."-Coraline said to Bendy.

-"It’s not like there isn’t air inside."-Bendy said in an witty tone.

-"Are you ready?"-Mickey said as he catched up the ball.

-"Are you?"-Bendy asked back as he hitted the Bat on the ground.

Mickey throwed the ball at Bendy with an incredible force and Bendy thwacked it with equally incredible force. ...It accidentaly shattered an upstairs window. The siblings,including Frisk,got shocked seeing the ball hit the window and shatter it.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The ball caused an great damage. It broke the window making an big hole on it,and it also broke an suit of armor,making it drop to the ground. The four siblings we're there,looking at the damage theyselves made.

-"Well done,Dy!"-Mickey said in an sarcastic and kind of angry tone.

-"You bowled it!"-Bendy said to Mickey,trying to put the blame on him.

-"What on earth is goin' on?"-Mrs. Meiko voice ringed out of nowhere and footsteps we're suddenly heard.

-"The Meiko!"-Coraline exclaimed,recognizing the voice.

-"Run!"-Mickey said.

The four siblings ran frantically around the House,as the footsteps of Mrs. Meiko we're heard like it was everywhere. They kept running on all the possible cores,but the footsteps we're still hearable. Bendy eventually ended guiding them to the Spare Room,and to the Wardrobe Frisk and secretly Bendy knew to be magical.

-"Come on!"-Bendy exclaimed after he opened the doors of the Wardrobe.

-"Oh, you've got to be joking."-Coraline said with an unimpressed tone,still not believing on the Wardrobe story.

They hear Mrs. Meiko's voice and her footsteps and immediately decide to enter the Wardrobe. Mickey,the last one to enter in,checked the crack of the door before "closing" the Wardrobe.

Inside the Wardrobe,it was an great confusion. The four we're gripping,Bendy ended stepping on Frisk's toe by accident,and the space was small for the four. Eventually,Mickey and Coraline ended stumbling into the snow of Narnia. The four we're on Narnia,together.

Mickey and Coraline couldn't believe on what they we're seeing,much less Coraline. Frisk was actually telling the truth,the Wardrobe really was an portal to "Narnia",the land they though to be just an thing from they little sister's imagination.

-"Impossible..."-Coraline said,amazed from all the snow.

-"Don't worry. I'm sure it's just your imagination."-Frisk said in an playful tone,reminding Coraline and Mickey of the way they told her what they though Narnia was.

-"I-I don't suppose saying we're sorry would quite cover it..."-Mickey said,regretful on not believing on what Frisk said.

-"No. It wouldn't."-Frisk said,before catching an Snowball and throwing it on Mickey,-"But that might!"

Mickey,Coraline and Frisk began to play snowball fight,laughing together. ...But Bendy didn't join them. He just stared at the two hills the King pointed out to be the location of his house. He was actually more worried on meeting the King than with his siblings safety. His thoughs we're removed once Coraline throwed an snowball on his arm.

-"Ow! Stop it!"-Bendy said,cleaning the snow from his arm.

-"...You lied!"-Mickey said,after he and Coraline learned that Bendy was actually there before.

-"You didn't believe her, either!"-Bendy said.

-"Apologize to Frisk."-Mickey said in a strict tone.

-"All right!"-Bendy said to Mickey before turning to Frisk,-"...I'm sorry."

-"That's all right. Some little children just don't know when to stop pretending."-Frisk said with an smirk,reminding Bendy of the lie he used just to tease Frisk.

-"Oh, very funny."-Bendy said in a sarcastic tone.

-"Maybe we should go back."-Coraline suggested.

-"But shouldn’t we at least take a look around?"-Bendy suggested,indirectly wishing to see the King the soonest possible.

-"I think Frisk should decide."-Mickey said.

-" I'd like you all to meet Mr. Papyrus!"-Frisk said,happy that she could finally show them all her new friend.

-"Well, then Mr. Papyrus it is."-Mickey said before returning to the Wardrobe to pick something.

-"But we can’t go hiking in the snow dressed like this!"-Coraline commented.

-"No. But I’m sure the professor won’t mind us using these."-Mickey said as he got some coats and gave them to his siblings,-"Anyway, if you think about it logically, we're not even taking them out of the wardrobe."

-"But that's a girl's coat!"-Bendy said,indignant of his own coat.

-"I know."-Mickey said to Bendy.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Frisk guided her siblings around Narnia,showing off the places she knew. She showed them the lamppost,and Coraline and Mickey looked at awe on it. Mickey rolled on the snow as Frisk guided the three to Papyrus' home. But Bendy...never joined the laughter together. He was actually worried about going to the two hills.

-"...lots and lots of lovely food, and we’ll have lots and lots of..."-Frisk was saying as the four approached Mr. Papyrus house,only to discover the worse happened...the door was broken.

-"Fri?"-Mickey tried to call Frisk,the latter in disbelief of what she was seing.

Frisk gasped and runned to the wrecked house as Mickey called "Frisk!" and ran towards her,Coraline and Bendy behind him.

Once the four entered the house,they found out it was destroyed and wrecked. Frisk couldn't believe this...apparently,the "Blue Wizard" finally got her friend...Mr. Papyrus.

-"Who would do something like this?"-Frisk asked,as she looked around the now-destroyed house.

Bendy ended stepping on the picture of Mr. Papyrus' father,the same one Frisk saw one day ago. Mickey gave him an unimpressed look before ripping an notice from the wall and reading it as his siblings surrounded him. It was writted:

"The Skeleton Papyrus is hereby charged with High Treason against His Imperial Majesty, X, King of Narnia, for comforting his enemies and fraternizing with humans. Signed Amy X, Captain of the Secret Police. Long Live the King."

-"All right. Now we really should go back."-Coraline said,more worried about the sibling's safety.

-"But what about Mr. Papyrus?"-Frisk asked,worried about her friend safety.

-"If he was arrested just for being with a human, I don’t think there’s much we can do."-Coraline said to Frisk.

-"You don't understand, do you? I'm the human!!! He must have found out he helped me!"-Frisk said,putting the whole blame on herself and spilling her inner thoughs.

-"Maybe we could call the police."-Mickey suggested.

-"These are the police..."-Coraline reminded to Mickey.

-"Don't worry, Fri. We'll think of something"-Mickey said to Frisk,trying to comfort her.

-"Why? I mean, he’s a criminal!"-Bendy suddenly said,making everyone's attention turn to him.

Coraline and Mickey didn't believe Mr. Papyrus could be an criminal. Frisk knew Mr. Papyrus was NOTHING of a criminal. He was just an lonely skeleton forced to do an hard job and was now possibly being punished. Suddenly,the four heard an "Psst!" from outside. It came from an Robin on the brench of an tree.

-"Did that bird just “psst” us?"-Coraline asked,hearing the "Psst" alongside them.


	5. ~The Kagamines~

The four siblings stepped outside of the wrecked house from Mr. Papyrus,and began to hear sounds coming from the bushes. They sticked close together,ready to protect eachother any danger that could come. Suddenly...an humanoid came from the shadows.

He looked like an normal teenager boy,with blonde hair and an yellow coat with an hood.

-"I-its a teenager?"-Frisk asked.

-"Uuuh...Hello!"-Mickey tried to say in a friendly way as he extended his hand to the teenager.

The blonde teenager stared at Mickey's hand for an moment and unpulled his hoodie,revealing emerald eyes,and smirked.

-"I ain't gonna shake it, if that's what you want!"-The teenager shrugged with an smile.

Frisk laughed as Mickey apologized. The teenager seemed to recognize Frisk.

-"Frisk Jones."-The teenager called out to Frisk,making her stop the laughter.

-"...Yes?"-Frisk said as she approached the teenager.

The teenager handed her the handkerchief...the same handkerchief she gave to Mr. Papyrus as her partying gift in her first trip into Narnia...

-"Hey, that's the hankie I gave to Mr. Pap-"-Frisk was about to say,before being interrupted.

-"Papyrus. He got it to me just before they took him."-The teenager explained to Frisk.

-"Is he all right?"-Frisk asked to the teenager,worried about Mr. Papyrus safety.

-"Further in."-The teenager said before walking away.

Mickey was ready to follow him until Coraline grabbed him by the arm.

-"What you are doing?!"-Coraline asked to Mickey.

-"She's right. How do we know we can trust him?"-Bendy said,completely agreeing with his sighly older sister.

-"He said he knows the skeleton!"-Mickey said.

-"Everything all right?"-The teenager boy called out from the bushes.

-"Yes. We were just talking."-Mickey reassuered the older,teenager boy.

-"That's better left for safer quarters."-The teenager explained before going further into the woods.

-"He means the trees."-Frisk explained to her siblings.

Bendy and Coraline gave each other exasperated looks. Trees were dangerous? That was what the blonde meant? They couldn't believe in a story like this.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The blond teenager guided the Four Siblings to a wood house,with an comfy look and a chimney. Out of the same house,an girl,probably another teenager,appeared. She had blond hair just like the teenager boy,but she also had an simple but comfy-looking dress.

-"Len, is that you? I've been worried sick! If I find you've been out with Badger again I..."-The teenager girl called out,apparently to the Teenager Boy...

Len arrived nearer his house with the Siblings. His twin sister looked astonished.

-"Oh! Well, those aren't badgers. Oh, I never thought I'd live to see this day! Look at my hair. You couldn’t give me ten minutes warning?"-Len's Twin Sister said to Len himself.

-"I’d have given a week if I thought it would've helped,Rin."-Len said,giggling afterwards.

-"Oh, come inside, and see if we can’t get you some food...and some civilized company."-Rin said,walking in the house with Len laughing off and pointing with his thumb.

Frisk,Mickey and Coraline entered inside the house of the twins Len and Rin. But Bendy didn't...Bendy still stared at the two hills the King pointed out to him...He never forgot what the King told to him. Len noticed that Bendy was after everyone else.

-"Enjoyin' the scenery, are we?"-Len said.

Bendy shaked off the comment from,according to his point of vision,the too-friendly-stranger,and entered inside the house,Len following quickly afterwards.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-"Isn't there anything we can do to help Papyrus?"-Mickey said. He promised to himself to find any way to help his little sister's friend,even trough he barely knew him.

-"They’ll have taken him to the Wizard's. You know what they say. There’s few that go through them gates that come out again."-Len explained to Mickey.

Rin happily announced "Fish 'n' chips!" as she putted an plate on the table which now the Siblings,except Bendy,were eating. Frisk looked genuinely sad,about everything that happened.

-"But there is hope, dear. Lots of hope."-Rin tried to reassure to Frisk.

-"Oh, yeah, there’s a right bit more than hope!"-Len said,before looking at Rin and then talking in a whisper tone to the four of the siblings and downing his head to the table,-"Toriel...is on the move."

 

...Questions would rise on the three sibling's heads if the curious name "Toriel" didn't give them a serene feeling. They felt calmer...braver...more determined. They couldn't help but smile feeling all of this. But Bendy never felt as serene as his sisters and brother...he rather felt confused.

-"Who's Toriel?"-Bendy asked with genuine confusion.

-"Hahahahahahahahah!,"Who’s Toriel?",Hahahahahahaha! You cheeky little blighter."-Len laughed off,genuinely finding it funny that Bendy didn't know about this "Toriel". He would laugh more,if an elbow of his twin Rin didn't stop him,-"What?...Oh. You don’t know, do you?"

-"Well, we haven’t exactly been here very long."-Mickey explained.

-"Well, she's only the queen of the whole wood. The top geezer. The real Queen of Narnia!"-Len said,explaining about this Toriel.

...Bendy made a digusted face. This "Toriel" was the real queen of Narnia? Pff,that is a lie. That King would be the real King,that's what Bendy though. He even secretly got away before Len could finish the whole phrase.

-"She's been away for a long while."-Rin continued.

-"But she's just got back! And she's waitin' for you near the Stone Table!"-Len explained,in a pretty hopeful tone.

-"She's waiting for us?"-Frisk asked,in a genuinely confused and surprised tone. She had been astonished with that whole world behind the Wardrobe...but...someone has been waiting for her and her siblings the whole time,and just now she was being revealed of this detail?

-"You’re blooming joking! They don’t even know about the prophecy!"-Len said to Rin.

-"Well, then.."-Rin said,in a kind of awkward tone.

-"Look. Toriel's return, Papyrus' arrest, the secret police, it's all happening because of you!"-Len said to the Siblings,secretly thanking them for all that.

-"You're blaming us?"-Coraline said,not getting the meaning of Len's phrase.

-"No! Not blaming. Thanking you!"-Rin claryfied for Coraline to understand.

-"There's a prophecy...

“When Adam's flesh and Adam's bone,sits at Cair Paravel in throne,the evil time will be over and done.”"-Len explained for the siblings.

-"You know that doesn't really rhyme."-Coraline cynically commented,ignoring the meaning of the phrase.

-"Yeah, I know it don't, but you’re kinda missin' the point!"-Len replied.

-"It has long been foretold that,two Sons of Adam and two Daughters of Eve will defeat the Blue Wizard...and restore peace to Narnia."-Rin said for the siblings.

-"And you think we're the ones???"-Mickey said,not believing he and all his siblings were actually foretold by a prophecy to be heroes of this Narnia.

-"Well you'd better be, 'cause Toriel's already fitted out your army."-Len answered for Mickey.

-"Our army?"-Frisk asked. She and her siblings were young,and she never believe one day she and them would have a exercity to command.

-"Mum sent us away so we wouldn’t get caught up in a war."-Coraline explained.

-"I think you've made a mistake,We're not heroes!"-Mickey said,still in denial about the "prophecy".

-"We're from Finchley."-Coraline added,before continuing and lifting up from her chair,-"Thank you for your hospitality. But we really have to go."

-"No, you can’t just leave!"-Len said,worried possibly on the prophecy not fulfilling.

-"He’s right. We have to help Mr. Papyrus!"-Frisk said,remembering about her new friend to her older siblings.

-"It's out of our hands. I’m sorry, but it’s time the four of us were getting home."-Mickey said to Frisk before turning around and calling,-"Dy?"

...No answer.

-"Dy?"-Mickey called out again.

...Bendy didn't answer. In fact,he wans't in any part of the house of the Blonde Twins. He got out of the House before Len could finish explaining everything about "Toriel" the prophecy. Mickey got desperate and mad at Bendy at the same time and turned to Coraline,-"He will get a spanking!"

-"You may not have to. Has Bendy ever been to Narnia before?"-Len asked to the siblings.

...The three remembered about when they entered Narnia together. Mickey and Coraline found out Bendy lied to them just to hurt they little sister's feelings. Bendy has been there before,alongside Frisk. But...if Frisk was visiting her new friend,Mr. Papyrus,what Bendy was doing when he visited Narnia in his first time,and what he was going to do right now?...


	6. ~Bendy's Betrayal~

...He was going to betray them for the Blue Wizard. This "king" Bendy meeted was actually the cruel and injust Narnia conqueror himself,and also the responsible one for the Winter of Hundred Years. He tricked Bendy on following him,and the latter was doing it,without his winter coat. His siblings and Len were after him,the siblings -not understanding really why he ran away from them.

-"Hurry!"-Mickey exclaimed as he and his sisters used all the strenghts on they legs to run after they rebellious brother.

Eventually,all the four got at the top of a hill,with a landscape that would look beautiful if they weren't desperately looking for Bendy. They saw a dark blue castle shining far away. It looked like it was made of diamonds,very blue,shiny and beautiful diamonds. ...Bendy was visible,entering on the gates of this same castle.

 

-"Bendy!!"-Frisk shouted,worried about the safety of her sighly older brother.

-"Shh! They'll hear ya!"-Len shushed to Frisk.

Mickey immediately decided to run after his younger brother but Len stopped him grabbing his coat's sleeve,-"No!"

-"Get off me!"-Mickey said to Len.

-"You're playing into his hands!"-Len warned to Mickey,indirectly talking about the Blue Wizard.

-"We just can't let him go!"-Coraline said.

-"He’s our brother!"-Frisk added.

-"He's the bait! The Wizard wants all four of you!"-Len exclaimed,trying to warn them of the danger.

-"Why?"-Mickey asked,clearly wishing a good reason to not follow his brother.

-"To stop the prophecy from coming true! To kill you!"-Len answered.

 

...Shocked looks filled the faces of Frisk,Coraline and Mickey. They couldn't believe this. Bendy actually was going to a trap.

-"This is all your fault."-Coraline said after regaining her composture.

-"My fault?"-Mickey said,indignant.

-"None of this would have happened if you had just listened to me in the first place!"-Coraline said.

-"Oh, so you knew this would happen?"-Mickey said,rising a bitter behavior towards his sighly younger sister.

-"I didn't know what would happen. Which is why we should have left while we still could!"-Coraline answered.

-"Stop it! This isn’t going to help Bendy!"-Frisk said,catching her older sibling's attention and also speaking the honest truth:Fighting because of they unawareness of this world wouldn't help them rescue they brother.

-"She's right!...Only Toriel can save your brother now."-Len said,supporting Frisk on making her siblings stop the fight.

-"...Then,take us to her."-Mickey said to Len,deciding to stop the fight.

The four of them turned around and saw the Gates of the castle closing right behind Bendy. They still felt guilty about losing Bendy on a world they barely knew off,but they needed to find this "Toriel" if they wanted him back for sure.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Bendy walked around the courtyard of the Blue Wizard's castle. It was full of statues of many creatures,including animals of many kinds. He stepped on the remants of a firepit and noticed a stone figure of a Lionless. He decided to pick up one of the charred logs and draw a moustache and glasses on this Lionless,smirking to himself. He found his own joke pretty funny. As he walked around,he climbed some stairs and noticed a pink figure whose looked like The Blue Wizard,but more femenine and with black and gold clothings. Thinking it was another statue,Bendy walked past her without any care or anticipation.

...Bad move. The "statue",which was actually the captain of the Wizard's Secret Police,Amy X,pinned Bendy's down and pointed her hammer at him,like if she was going to execute him if he gave one more bad move.

-"Be still, stranger, or you’ll never move again! Who are you?"-Amy X asked to Bendy.

-"I-I’m Bendy! I met the King in the woods! He told me to come back here! I’m a Son of Adam!"-Bendy said in the fastest but clearest way he could,clearly fearing his life.

-"Hmm,My apologies, fortunate favorite of the king...Or else, not so fortunate."-Amy X said as she backed off and unpointed the hammer.-" Right this way."

Amy X guided Bendy to the Throne Room,which had a throne purely made of blue and hard diamonds,and also covered in blue cloths,just like The Blue Wizard's clothing.

-"Wait here."-Amy X instructed as she walked to the left direction of the room.

Bendy looked at the throne with wonder and amazement. He walked to the throne and sitted on it,making the pose of a King sitting on his throne just like he remembered from the books. He looked around with amazement,wondering how much longer it would take for him to be a king. It looked like an amazing and incredible idea to him...

 

-"Like it?"-The Blue Wizard's scary voice asked to Bendy.

Bendy got startled and jumped of surprise,but said in a awkward tone,-"Uh... Yes, Your Majesty."

-"I thought you might."-The Blue Wizard said as he himself sitted on his self-crafted throne and Bendy backed off. Suddenly,the Blue Wizard asked,-"Tell me,Bendy... Are your sisters deaf?"

-"Uuuh,No."-Bendy asked,not understanding why The Blue Wizard suddenly wished to know if Coraline and Frisk were deaf.

-"And your brother,is he... ...unintelligent?"-The Blue Wizard continued. Bendy just got more confused but he tried his best to keep his composture.

-"Well, I think so. But Mum says-"-Bendy was about to say before he was abruptly interrupted.

-"Then HOW...DARE you come,ALONE?!"-The Blue Wizard suddenly shouted to Bendy.

 

...It was there Bendy really noticed on how much trouble he was getting into. Bendy hiddenly felt something nasty was behind this "King",and just leted him get next to him out of fear and timidness,but never excepted he was going to shout on him so easily and fastly.

-"I tried!"-Bendy tried to explain.

-"Bendy, I asked so little of you."-The Blue Wizard said,in a dissapointed tone.

-"They just don’t listen to me!"-Bendy still tried to explain.

-"You couldn’t even do that."-The Blue Wizard said,clearly not listening to Bendy.

-"I did bring them half ay! They’re at the little dam with the Twins!"-Bendy said,spilling the exact location of his siblings to the greatest villian.

-"...Well...I supposed you’re not a total loss then, are you?"-The Blue Wizard said,in a clearly more creepy,cold and careless tone.

-"Uhm,Well, I was wondering, could I maybe have some more Turkish delight now?"-Bendy said,thinking he would just give him more Turkish Delight just like when he first meet him.

-"...Our guest is hungry!"-The Blue Wizard said to his servant,Cream X.

-"This way..."-Cream X still said,still in a melancholic tone...as she pointed a knife at Bendy's back,making him march agains't his will.

-"Amy X?"-The Blue Wizard called out. The Captain from his own Police immediately got infront of the throne of her surperior. The Blue Wizard immediately continued,-"You know what to do."

Amy X nooded and began to whistle a odd and creepy tune. This tune made many other antrophormic animals be summoned. They immediately dashed out of the throne room,ready for they objective:Hunt down the Twins and the rest of the Jones' siblings. Bendy watched everything in horror with his own eyes.


	7. ~Running from The Secret Police~

Len,Mickey,Coraline and Frisk bursted at the door of Len and Rin's house at the quickest speed they could:The siblings didn't know what was after them,but knew they had to run the fastest they could if they wanted to save themselves AND Bendy as well.

-"Hurry, Mama! They’re after us!"-Len said for Rin in a rushed tone.

-"Oh, right then.."-Rin said,and began to dash at the nearest Cupboards,picking everything she could gather up.

-"What’s she doing?"-Mickey asked,wondering why she wans't running and was instead gathering "stuff".

-"Oh, you'll be thanking me later. It's a long journey and Len gets pretty cranky when he's hungry."-Rin answered as she kept running at the cupboards.

-"I'm cranky now!"-Len said to Rin.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

In the outside part,the Secret Police from the Blue Wizard were now dangerously near the Twin's house. Amy X,the leader,just turned to her fellow comrades and spoke an single command:-"Take them."

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-"Do you think we’ll need jam?"-Coraline asked to Mickey as the five prepared to leave the Twin's house.

-"Only if the Wizard serves toast!"-Mickey answered.

They all hear "bang!" noises everywhere around the house. The Secret Police was breaking the house,trying to make a hole to quickly get in and kill them all. Amy X managed to make one and quickly entered in...

...Just to discover the place was already empty,with nothing. Her comrades quickly entered the role she made just to discover the unfortunate surprise for all of them. Amy X spotted a ground door and walked to it. She opens it and meets with a tunnel...

 

...The same tunnel The Jone's Siblings and Len & Rin were using to escape.

-"Badger and me dug this. Comes out right near his place."-Len commented as he took the lead.

-"You told me it led to your mum’s!"-Rin said to Len.

Frisk accidentaly tripped over a rot,losing the rythm she had while following her siblings.

-"Frisk!"-Coraline said as she helped her younger sister get up.

-"They're in the tunnel!"-Frisk said as she heard growling,annoyed sounds.

The five began to speed up on they foot to avoid being caught. Frisk thankfully regained her speed,but the Secret Police was dangerously near in the tunnel. But eventually,the four reached an dead end,with the only escape being a hole.

-"You should have brought a map!"-Rin said to Len.

-"There wasn't room next to the jam!"-Len said before he jumped into the hole.

Everyone quickly followed suit. Frisk was the last one,and she backed away while the others emerged,tripped and falled flat in her back. Mickey and Len immediately rolled a barell in-front of the hole,temporally sealing Amy X and the other members of the Secret Police of The Blue Wizard. Len turned around to check on Frisk...and his face immediately entered in pure shock.

Frisk ended tripping on a lady. Len turned around and saw the one he nicknamed as "Badger",an man with scarf. He walked to this man,now merely a statue of stone,and touched his hand. Rin,his twin,immediately followed.

-"I'm so sorry, dear..."-Rin said to Len.

-"He was my best mate."-Len commented.

-"What happened here?"-Mickey asked,curious to know about what happened to these people and why they turned into stone.

-"This is what becomes of those who cross the Wizard!"-Another teen,male voice said.

Everyone looked up to see another curious individual. He looked less humanoid,and he even didn't have limbs. He had white gloves as hands,a purple "shirt" with an white sphere on the center and a red hoodie,and yellow snickers. His hair was orange and his eyes were brown.

-"You take one more step, traitor, and I’ll chew you to splinters!"-Len said,while pulling out a small shortsword of yellow color as Rin got behind his back.

-"Relax. I'm Rayman,one of the good guys!"-"Rayman" said as he hopped down from the small hill.

-"Yeah? Well, you look an awful lot like one of the bad ones."-Len commented as he saved his shortsword.

-"An unfortunate family resemblance. But we can argue breeding later. Right now we've got to move."-Rayman said.

-"What did you have in mind?"-Mickey asked.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Rayman told the Jones' and the Twins Len and Rin to hide in the upper brenchs of the nearbiest tree while he created an lie to persuade the Secret Police to not catch them and cover they footsteps. It didn't result in anything else:The Secret Police arrived and surrounded the limbless boy,wishing for tips on finding the Jones' siblings.

-"Greetings, gents. Lost something, have we?"-Rayman said in a funny tone.

-"Don’t patronize me! I know where your allegiance lies. We’re looking for some earthers."-Amy X said.

-"Hahahahah! Earthins? Here in Narnia? That's a valuable bit of information, don't you think?"-Rayman asked as the Jones' and Rin & Len themselves watched.

One of the Secret Police members,an antropormorfic fox with two tails and those unsettling red eyes,immediately pointed an spear on Rayman's head,making the latter freeze in fear. Frisk,Coraline and Rin almost screamed,but not before Mickey and Len cover up they mouths.

-"Your reward is your life. It’s not much, but still. Where were the fugitives?"-Amy X asked to Rayman.

-"Ugh...North. They ran north."-Rayman answered with an lie.

-"Detect them out."-Amy X said to her comrades as she went ahead to the North direction.

The Fox kicked Rayman to the ground,injuring him to some degree. He left right after Amy X,and soon all the members of the Secret Police of the Blue Wizard were gone. Mickey,Coraline,Frisk,Len and Rin climbed down the tree to check on Rayman.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

All of the five made a fire pit to keep themselves warm. Rin attended to Rayman's injuries.

-"They were helping Papyrus. The Wizard got here before I did. Ow! Oh!"-Rayman said as Rin tried to help him.

-"Are you all right?"-Frisk said,genuinely worried about Rayman's health,since he helped them save her and her siblings as well.

-"Well, I wish I could say their voices were worse than their kick. Ow!"-Rayman said to Frisk.

-"Stop squirming! You're worse than Len on bath day."-Rin said to Rayman.

-"Worst day of the year."-Len commented in a funny tone.

-"Thank you for your kindness, but that’s all the cure I have time for."-Rayman commented.

-"You're leaving?"-Frisk asked to Rayman,thinking that,if the stories were true,there would be many followers of the Blue Wizard after him and even the Secret Police would want his head for lying to them.

-"It has been a pleasure, My Queen, and an honor, but time is short and Toriel herself has asked me to gather more troops."-Rayman answered,making Frisk wonder why he called her "Queen".

-"You've seen Toriel?"-Len said,with wonderment on his voice.

-"What’s she like?"-Rin asked,with curiosity and genuine happiness.

-"Like everything we've ever heard. You’ll be glad to have her by your side in the battle against the Wizard."-Rayman said for both Len,Rin and the Three Siblings.

-"But we're not planning on fighting any wizard!"-Coraline commented,weirded out by the fact they would soon battle an "Blue Wizard".

-"But surely, King Mickey, the prophecy!"-Rayman said to Mickey,also making him wonder why he called him a "King".

-"We can't go to war without you."-Len added.

-"...We just want our brother back."-Mickey said,genuinely spilling out an wish both him,Coraline and Frisk had deep inside themselves,no matter if they knew how hard it was going to be to make it come true:They wished Bendy back.


	8. ~Jester Christmas~

Bendy was anked on the Blue Wizard's Dungeon ground,and was obviously freezing out of cold. He grabbed an dry-looking black bread and tried to take a bite out of it. It was hard,and it didn't taste good either. He chocked and picked up an cup of water,but it was also freezing. He just gave up and putted it to the ground.

-"If... If you’re not going to eat that..."-An high pitched,masculine but cartoonish voice called out to Bendy. 

Bendy crawled out to the voice,meeting up an tall skeleton with an cheery red scarf and boots & gloves of similar color,black pants and a orange shirt. Bendy gave him the bread and the Skeleton began to eat.

-"I’d get up, but... ...but my legs..."-Mr Papyrus said in a melancholic tone.

Bendy suddenly began to recognize this skeleton.

-"...Mr. Papyrus?"-Bendy said,remembering of the magical skeleton Frisk "apparently" befriended.

-"What’s left of him. ...You’re Frisk Jones's brother?"-Mr. Papyrus asked to Bendy.

-"I'm Bendy."-Bendy answered awkwardly.

-"Oh. ...It seems like you are adopted."-Mr. Papyrus said the softest he could,and Bendy nooded. Suddenly,Mr. Papyrus remembered of Frisk and asked to Bendy,-"Is your sister all right?...Is she safe?"

-"...I don't know."-Bendy answered as he heard voices on the upper part of the Dungeon.

 

Suddenly,the Blue Wizard slammed the Gate open and Mr. Papyrus & Bendy immediately returned to they spots,fearing what mighty would happen if they didn't.

-"My police tore that hoise apart. Your little family are nowhere to be found."-The Blue Wizard said and,afterwards,began to walk to Bendy. He picked up Bendy by the collar of his chess-patterned gray and white shirt and lifted him off the ground with amazing strenght before asking,-"Where did they go?"

-"I-I don’t know!"-Bendy said,trembling and fearing for his life.

-"Then you're of no further use to me."-The Blue Wizard said before throwing him to the ground and pulling out a large wand with a blue crystal on the point,ready to point it at him.

-"Wait! "Len" said something about Toriel!"-Bendy said,fearing off of being hit by the hand.

The Blue Wizard dropped his battle stance with a shocked look on his face. He knew this name very well,and it was a name who bringed him unpleasant memories. 

-"TORIEL?... ...Where?"-The Blue Wizard asked with genuine shock.

-"I..."-Bendy said,remembering he left the house to find the Blue Wizard before he could hear the whole story about Toriel.

-"He’s a stranger here, Your Majesty,He can't be expected to know anything!"-Mr. Papyrus tried to explain in an attempt to protect Bendy before Cream X shushed him.

-"I said... where is Toriel?"-The Blue Wizard asked,bitterly because of the memories of this Toriel.

-"I... I don’t know. I left before they said anything. I wanted to see you!"-Bendy genuinely said after looking at Mr. Papyrus' pleading eyes.

-"Guard!"-The Blue Wizard called out.

An antrophormofic animal entered on the Dungeon.

-"Your Majesty."-The Guard saying,bowing off to his "King".

-"Release the skeleton."-The Blue Wizard commanded.

The Guard breaked the shackle who was used to hold down one of the boots of Mr. Papyrus and pulled Mr. Papyrus himself to the feet of the Blue Wizard. Mr. Papyrus all the while cried out in pain,making Bendy feel really uncomfortable.

-"Do you know why you're here, skeleton?"-The Blue Wizard asked to Mr. Papyrus.

-"Because I believe...in a free,Narnia."-Mr. Papyrus said in a hopeful tone.

-"You’re here... ...because HE,turned you in. For sweeties."-The Blue Wizard said,pointing at Bendy.

Mr. Papyrus looked at disbelief to Bendy. He couldn't believe Bendy,the brother of FRISK,his first friend in a long time,actually spilled out the beans on his rebellion just for candy. Bendy also felt guilty on spilling out Mr. Papyrus' cover,and looked alway in guilty and sadness.

-"Take him upstairs. And ready my sleigh. Bendy misses his family."-The Blue Wizard commanded.

Mr. Papyrus was taken upstairs as The Blue Wizard and his servant,Cream X,left. Bendy curled up in regret for his mistakes. He actually blowed up the cover of his younger sister's friend just because of an dessert he enjoyed. He felt...evil. He really felt evil and egoistic,even trough he now was regretting those feelings.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The Jones' siblings were really afar from the Twins' house now. They meeted up with a giant frozen lake on the other side. They felt very small watching trough this world.

-"Now, Toriel’s camp is near the Stone Table just across the frozen river."-Len explained as he pointed out.

-"River?"-Mickey asked,not believing he was actually facing off a river.

-"Oh, the river’s been frozen solid for a hundred years."-Rin answered.

-"It’s so far!"-Mickey commented in disbelief.

-"It’s the world, dear. Did you expect it to be small?"-Rin said to Mickey.

-"...Smaller."-Coraline commented with Mickey.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Cream X and Bendy walked trough the courtyard,trough the command of the Blue Wizard. Bendy noticed an statue and froze solid in his place.

...It was Mr. Papyrus statue.

 

Mr. Papyrus was now just a solid stone statue freezed in a position of genuine fear or genuine pain. Bendy really wished to forgive Mr. Papyrus from blowing off his cover for a villian,a cruel and ruthless one.

-"When you’re ready, Son of Adam."-The Blue Wizard asked as he stood next to his sleight.

 

The sleight sweeped out of the castle and travelled the frozen lake. Cream X rided the sleight,The Blue Wizard sitted on the unique seat and Bendy stood on the "floor",not willing to sit alongside him after all that happened.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The Jones siblings and Len & Rin were also travelling the same frozen lake,and were lucky on being ahead of the Blue Wizard.

-"Come on, humans! While we're still young."-Len said as he kept up ahead.

-"If he tells us to hurry one more time, I’m gonna turn him into a big, fluffy hat."-Mickey sarcastically commented while giving Frisk a piggy back ride.

-"Hurry up! Come on!"-Len said in a more rushed tone.

-"He is getting a little bossy."-Frisk commented.

-"No! Behind you! It's him!"-Rin pointed out as the sleight was dangerously near them.

Frisk dropped down from the piggy back ride and holded on her older brother's hand. The five of them began to run the fastest they could. There was no time to rest or to stop,they had to run if they wanted to be alive. They finally reached the end of the lake ahead of the Blue Wizard and rushed in deep inside a forest. They found a little cave and hided on it,waiting for the possible Blue Wizard to go away. The shadow of a slim,tall figure floated around looking for something,or someone,and walked away.

-"...Maybe he’s gone."-Frisk said.

-"I suppose I'll go look."-Mickey said.

-"No! You’re worth nothing to Narnia dead!"-Len said to Mickey,reasurring his safety.

-"Well, neither are you, Len."-Rin kindly commented.

-"Thanks sweetheart!"-Len thanked off Rin as he took her hands on his.

Afterwards,Len scrambled up to the top of the mini-cave. They waited nervously,not wishing for Len to be caught by the Blue Wizard or someone of equal worseness. Len eventually popped out,making Frisk scream of awe thinking it was The Blue Wizard.

-"Come out! Come out! I hope you’ve all been good 'cause there’s someone here to see you!"-Len said as he got up from his position.

The Jones looked at each other with curiosity before emerging from the cave. They saw a figure they knew well...A jester with Red-and-white jester clothing,and a fluffy jacket with a red jewel on the chest. The Jester laughed happily,and the three siblings immediately recognized her...it was the Jester Christmas right in-front of them.

-"Merry Christmas, miss."-Frisk said while she walked at Jester Christmas with a big smile. She managed to recognize Jester Christmas,despite her partial blindness.

-"It certainly is, Frisk, since you have arrived."-Jester Christmas said with an voice similar to what the stories about her described it was:a female voice with british accent.

-"Look, I've put up with a lot since I got here, but this..."-Coraline commented with herself.

-"We thought you were the Wizard."-Mickey said to Jester Christmas.

-"Yes, yes, I'm sorry about that, but in my defense, I have been driving one of these longer than the Wizard."-Jester Christmas commented.

-"I thought there was no Christmas in Narnia."-Coraline commented,remembering about the fact that Narnia was a land with no Christmas for one hundred years.

-"No...Not for a long time. But the hope that you have brought, Your Majesties, is finally starting to weaken the Wizard’s power. Still, I dare say you could do with these."-Jester Christmas said before picking up a red sack and putting it to the ground. All the three siblings knew what this sack meant.

-"Presents!"-Frisk happily said as she approached Jester Christmas.

Suddenly,Jester Christmas gave to her an...potion,of a red liquid. Frisk was genuinely confused,and never expected to one day gain a potion as a Christmas Gift.

-"The juice of the fire-flower. One drop will cure any injury."-Jester Christmas explained before continuing,-"And though I hope you never have to use it..."

Jester Christmas offered to Frisk a little dagger in a bag designed to guard daggers.

-"Thank you, miss, but I think I could be brave enough."-Frisk genuinely answered,not understanding why she recieved an weapon that she wans't expected to use.

-"I’m sure you could. But battles are ugly affairs. ...Coraline."-Jester Christmas said.

Coraline walked up to Jester Christmas,still not believing in what she was actually witnessing. She recieved an bow and a quiver,full of arrows.

-"Trust in this bow and it will not easily miss."-Jester Christmas said to Coraline.

-"What happened to “battles are ugly affairs”?"-Coraline said,not understanding the meaning of the phrase Jester Christmas said to her younger sister.

-"Though you don’t seem to have a problem making yourself heard..."-Jester Christmas said before offering Coraline an ivory horn with the figure of a goat,-"blow on this horn and wherever you are, help will come."

-"...Thanks."-Coraline said,stepping backwards.

Mickey approached Jester Christmas and his gifts were the most surprising. It was a silver shield with the figure of a goat,and a sword,still on its scabbard.

-"Mickey. The time to use these may be near at hand."-Jester Christmas warned.

Mickey removed the sword from the scabbard and looked at it. It had a brush-like design,reminding him of how much he loved to paint with brushes. It looked like the sword was made specially for him,oddly.

-"Thank you, miss."-Mickey said.

-"These are tools, not toys. Bear them well and wisely. Now, I must be off. Winter is almost over, and things do pile up when you’ve been gone a hundred years. Long live Toriel!"-Jester Christmas said before climbing on her sleight and commenting,-"And Merry Christmas!"

Jester Christmas left on her worthy sleight,while the children waved goodbye to her and wishing a Merry Christmas and Rin laughed. Mickey remembered about something that would come alongside the end of the Winter.

-"She said winter was almost over. You know what that means...No more ice."-Mickey said as he remembered.


	9. ~End of the Winter~

...No more Ice. This was a problem for they journey for Toriel's camp. Without ice,they couldn't get over the lakes. They quickly noticed it on a Frozen Waterfall as ice shattered on the plain water part. Mickey looked around and decided to climb down the bank with Frisk,but Coraline stopped him.

-"We need to cross,now!"-Mickey exclaimed.

-"Shouldn't we make dams?"-Frisk suggested.

-"I'm not that fast, dear."-Len answered for Frisk.

-"Come on!"-Mickey said.

-"Wait! Will you just think about this for a minute?"-Coraline said to Mickey.

-"We don’t have a minute."-Mickey reminded off to his sighly younger sister.

-"I’m just trying to be realistic!"-Coraline said crossing her arms.

-"No, you’re trying to be smart! As usual."-Mickey said as he began climbing down.

Coraline wished to stay behind,but as she heard voices in the distance,she decided to follow off her siblings. The Blue Wizard was almost done at crossing the lake and,if they didn't do anything,he would have they heads. The Secret Police was also checking out they hiding mini-cave. Mickey tried to step on the ice but it immediately began to crack and transform into water.

-"Wait. Maybe I should go first."-Len commented.

-"Maybe you should."-Mickey agreed.

As Mickey left space for Len to go ahead,Len began to test the ice with his feet,in a attempt to find an ice passage "strong" enough to allow his twin and the Jones' to pass.

-"You’ve been sneaking second helpings, haven't you?"-Rin asked to Len.

-"Well, you never know which meal's gonna be your last. Especially with your cooking."-Len answered to Rin.

Then,Mickey,Coraline and Frisk began to walk across the ice alongside Rin and Len. The Ice was shattering in dangerous speeds and if they tried to go faster,one of them would surely fall on the water.

-"If Mum knew what we were doing..."-Coraline said,ashamed.

-"Mom’s not here!"-Mickey reminded to Coraline.

-"Oh, no!"-Frisk suddenly yelled out.

The Secret Police managed to catch up with them,and now they were running trough the frozen waterfall. They tried to run but they were too fast. Len pulled his shortsword again and tried to intimidate the Fox one but he was pinned down to the ground.

-"No!"-Rin said,worried for the safety of her twin.

-"Mickey!"-Frisk said to her older brother,wishing for him to do something that could protect them.

Mickey decided to draw of his sword and point it at one of them. Unfortunately,the one he pointed of the sword for was the captain of the Secret Police,Amy X.

-"Put that down, boy. Someone could get hurt."-Amy X commented as she approached them.

-"Don't worry about me! Run her through!"-Len yelled for Mickey to listen as the spear was pointed off to his heart and he blocked it with his shortsword.

-"Leave now while you can, and your brother goes with you."-Amy X taunted.

-"Stop, Mickey! Maybe we should listen to her!"-Coraline suggested,agreeing with Amy X.

-"Heheheheh,Smart girl."-Amy X commented,amused with Coraline's opinion.

-"Don't listen to her! Kill her! Kill her now!"-Len said with all his forces as he still dealt with the two-tailed fox.

-"Oh, come on. This isn't your war. All my King wants is for you to take your family and go."-Amy X continued with her taunts.

-"Look, just because some woman in jester clothing hands you a sword, it doesn't make you a hero! You should just drop it!"-Coraline said,still agreeing with Amy X and discouraged to fight.

-"No, Mickey! Narnia needs you! Gut her while you still have a chance!"-Len yelled again as he dealt with the spear trying to drill his neck.

-"What's it gonna be, Son of Adam? I won’t wait forever. And neither will the river."-Amy X asked.

And she was right:The river was preparing itself to become full water as they chatted.

-"...Mickey!!"-Frisk said,horrified and not wishing to die.

Mickey noticed the waterfall was about to collapse and become water. He HAD to do something to save his sisters. He had an idea and just said,-"Hold onto me!"

The stabbed his sword trough the ice,and the waterfall finally gave up and turned pure water. Coraline and Frisk screamed in despair. All the Secret Police was swept apart,including the Fox and Amy X. Len and Rin were pulled around,but they managed to swim to the ice block were Mickey was using his sword to hang on. They reached safe land after minutes that looked like hours. Mickey decided to check on Frisk,but...

 

Frisk wanst there,only her coat.

-"What have you done? Frisk! Frisk!"-Coraline called out,worried about the safety of her biological sister.

-"Has anyone seen my coat?"-Frisk's voice suddenly called out,catching everyone's attention.

Frisk THANKFULLY didn't die drowning in the Water. She just temporally lost herself from her siblings.

-"Don’t you worry, dear. Your brother’s got you well looked after."-Len commented as Mickey wrapped Frisk's coat over herself.

-"And I don't think you'll be needing those coats anymore!"-Rin said with an excited tone.

They catched attention to an special tree. ...It was a blossom tree growing up very fastly. Winter was no more really,it was Spring right now. The three decided to leave their coats behind,since they wouldn't be necessary anymore. The forest began to transform from the beautiful yet mysterious and creepy winter style to an beautiful and welcoming spring-like or even summer-like forest style.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

While this,Bendy,the Blue Wizard and Cream X arrived too lately to catch up with them,and the Waterfall couldn't be used anymore as an passage. They even felt that the air began to grow warm...specially Cream X.

-"It's so warm out..."-Cream X commented,but before she could remove her coat,The Blue Wizard looked at her with an fierce and cold look and Bendy looked at her with an kind but teasing face.

-"I'll go and check the sleigh."-Cream X said before going away awkwardly.

The Secret Police,apparently after surviving the Waterfall,came in carrying Rayman along.

-"Your Majesty. We found the traitor. He was rallying your enemies near the Shuddering Woods."-The Fox,the one responsible for carrying Rayman there,said,before dropping Rayman infront of Bendy and The Blue Wizard.

-"Ah,Nice of you to drop in. You were so helpful to my police last night. Perhaps you can help me now."-The Blue Wizard said to Rayman.

-"Forgive me, Your Majesty..."-Rayman said.

-"Oh, don't waste my time with flattery."-The Blue Wizard said,thinking he was aiming the compliment at him.

-"Not to seem rude, but I wasn't actually talking to you."-Rayman said before looking at Bendy.

Bendy and The Blue Wizard looked at each other. Bendy was very confused of actually being adressed a King,even trough he remembered of the promise of being King of Narnia. The Blue Wizard felt offended and furious,altrough it wans't actually visible on his face. He walked to Rayman twirling his wand.

-"Where is are the humans headed?"-The Blue Wizard asked.

...Rayman didn't wish to answer. The Blue Wizard,immediately thinking it was a lost case,began to prepare his wand to do something to him,before Bendy intervined.

-"Wait! No! Don't! "Len" said something about the Stone Table, and that Toriel had an army there!"-Bendy said...and then covered up his mouth with both of his hands.

Bendy realized he has betrayed his siblings. He already blowed up the cover from Mr. Papyrus,and now he blowed up the cover from his siblings and from "Toriel",pointing out the location of the former's and the location of the latter's army. He began to feel an bastard from defending the life of a "Narnian" by revealing crucial information for a villian.

-"An army? Thank you, Bendy. I'm glad that this creature got to see some honesty... ...before he DIES."-The Blue Wizard said as he made the point of his wand enter in contact with Rayman,transforming him into another statue of solid stone.

-"NO!"-Bendy cried,but too lately to make The Blue Wizard stop.

The Blue Wizard turned out to Bendy and pratically punched his face,causing off an great pain on him. He then holded of his face.

-"Think about whose side you're on, Bendy. Mine..."-The Blue Wizard said and pointed Bendy's head to Rayman's statue,-"...or theirs?"

After The Blue Wizard let go of him,Bendy dropped to his knees,crying. He still couldn't believe he was so stupid to fall of to an kind mask of an cruel wizard.

-"Go on ahead. Gather the faithful. If it’s a war Toriel wants... ...it's a war she shall get!"-The Blue Wizard commanded to his Secret Police,transforming a mere butterfly near him into stone in mid-speech.


	10. ~Toriel~

The Five finally reached off to they mission:Find Toriel's camp. And it was very beautiful on the spring time,with red tents and alot of talking animals and curious creatures. A trumpet was even heard on the distance. As Frisk passed by,she was greeted of by a dryad waving to her. She waved back and followed her older brother and sister ahead. All the creatures and animals even stopped to look at them to see what they were doing.

-"Why are they all staring at us?"-Coraline asked,not understanding the reason at first glance.

-"Maybe they think you look funny."-Frisk joked off.

-"Hey,stop your fussing. You look lovely."-Len said to Rin as the latter fixed up her hair.

They kept walking on this "hall" and they reached infront of an tent that looked really noble,and a guard was there. This guard looked like an fish,but more femenine. She had red hair that extended for her back,and blue armory all over herself,excluding the face,whose had sharp and sighly yellow teeth alongside yellow eyes. Mickey decided to draw out his sword and point it to the sky.

-"We have come to see Toriel."-Mickey explained to the Fish Lady,as gasps over the crowd could be heard.

Suddenly,a breeze surrounded the tent,and everyone began to kneel. Even the Fish Lady. Out of the tent,appeared the one they were searching off to help save they brother:Toriel.

Toriel was a tall,humanoid Nubian goat with a purple robe,and a symbol of a yellow sun in the chest,with white sleeves. Her eyes were dark red,and she looked both beautiful and motherly but strict and powerful. The children and the twins even began to bow to her,to her beauty and to her not clearly visible but possible power.

-"Welcome, Mickey, Son of Adam. Welcome, Coraline and Frisk, Daughters of Eve."-Toriel said to the siblings,also managing to hack up a smile from Frisk,before continuing,-"And welcome to you, Kagamines. You have my thanks. ...But where is the fourth?"

-"That's why we're here, miss. We need your help."-Mickey said,explictily meaning of the first reason they came there.

-"We had a little trouble along the way."-Coraline added.

-"Our brother’s been captured by the Blue Wizard!"-Mickey explained,not knowing really well that was Bendy who betrayed them rather than Bendy was going on the castle out of curiosity.

-"Captured? How could this happen?"-Toriel asked.

-"He betrayed them, Your Majesty..."-Len explained for Toriel.

-"Then he has betrayed us all!"-The Fish Lady to keep Toriel's tend as guard suddenly roared.

-"Peace, Undyne. I’m sure there’s an explanation."-Toriel spoke,trying to calm down Undyne.

-"It's my fault, really. I was too hard on him..."-Mickey said,taking the blame on himself and feeling ashamed on not stoping Bendy when he had the chance.

-"We all were..."-Coraline said,taking the blame together.

-"Miss...he’s our brother."-Frisk explained to Toriel.

-"I know,dear one. But that only makes the betrayal all the worse. This may be harder than you think."-Toriel surprisingly answered to Frisk.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Toriel guided Mickey to the top of an cliff in a kind of motherly way. She showed him a giant,grandious and beautiful castle whose was installed on a cliff.

-"That is Cair Paravel, the castle of the four thrones. In one of which you will sit, Mickey, as High King."-Toriel explained.

Toriel noticed Mickey was very quiet.

-"You doubt the prophecy?"-Toriel asked to Mickey,like an mother who wishes to heal her child's sadness.

-"No. That’s just it. Toriel, I’m not what you all think I am..."-Mickey said,not believing he could take on the charge of High King.

-"Mickey Jones, formerly of Finchley. Len also mentioned you planned on turning him into a hat."-Toriel said,making both her and Mickey chuckle together. Toriel then continued,-"Mickey, there is a Deep Magic, more powerful than any of us that rules over all of Narnia. It defines right from wrong, and governs all our destinies. Yours... and mine."

-"But I couldn’t even protect my own family..."-Mickey said,remembering of when he and his sisters were attacked on the Waterfall by the Secret Police.

-"You've brought them safely this far."-Toriel reminded for Mickey.

-"Not all of them..."-Mickey said,remembering of Bendy.

-"Mickey,I shall do what I can to help your brother, but I need you to consider what I ask of you. I, too, want my family safe."-Toriel said,as she putted one of her hands on Mickey's shoulder and looked at her camp.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Bendy wans't in a so perfect situation as his other siblings were. The Blue Wizard decided to execute Bendy,because this way,the "prophecy" wouldn't become true. He was putted up in a completely defenseless situation:He was bound and gagged in a tree,with Cream X watching on him. She was holding off an knife for the hour of when she would kill Bendy,and just stood around,with an sad face and not trying to cry. Bendy deeply wished he could call her out,make her rebel from her "King",but he couldn't speak perfectly with the cloth covering off his mouth.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Frisk and Coraline were near a small lake which was next to Toriel's camp,wearing dresses made for them. Altrough they had a similar base,they still had the characteristics from they wearer's old shirts though:Coraline's dress was blueish gray and with silver stars,and Frisk's dress was sky blue with two stripes of violet color.

-"You look like Mum."-Frisk commented.

-"Mum hasn't had a dress like this since before the war..."-Coraline said.

-"We should bring her one back. A whole trunk full!"-Frisk suggested in a cheerful tone.

-"If we ever get back...I'm sorry I'm like that. We used to have fun together, didn't we?"-Coraline asked to her biological sister.

-"Yes. Before you got boring!"-Frisk said with an sly smile.

-"Oh, really?"-Coraline said,before splashing off Frisk with water.

Frisk gasped of surprise and splashed Coraline back,and the two laughed together all wet. Coraline went up to pick a towel...

 

Bad move. Amy X and her fellow fox were there. Coraline and Frisk immediately screamed in horror.

-"Please don’t run. We’re tired."-Amy X said,in a curious and genuine pleading tone.

-"And we'd prefer to kill you quickly."-The Fox commented.

Coraline spotted of the ivory horn she recieved as a Christmas Gift. She remembered that,if she blowed it,she could call out to help no matter which situation she was. She quickly throwed the towel on the Secret Police and rushed out to get her horn. The sound of the horn blasted off everywhere...

...Including where Mickey and Toriel where.

-"Coraline!"-Mickey immediately recognized,and began to run to the direction of the small lake,with Toriel turning around with genuine surprise.

Coraline and Frisk were at the top of a tree,with the hammer of Amy X and the spear of The Fox trying to catch up Coraline's feet. Mickey arrived at time and removed the sword out of the scabbard,catching off the Secret Police's captain and her fellow comrade attention.

-"Come on. We've already been through this before. We both know you haven't got it in you."-Amy X said,reminding Mickey of the Waterfall part.

-"Mickey! Watch out!"-Coraline warned.

The Fox tried to attack but a fireball from Toriel bringed him to the ground. Toriel herself putted her big,paw-like hand at the Fox,impossibilting him to escape. Undyne tried to join the fight herself.

-"No! Stay your weapons. This is Mickey’s battle."-Toriel said to Undyne and to the rest of the Narnian's present there.

-"You may think you’re a king, but you’re going to die... ...like a dog!"-Amy X said before jumping at Mickey with her hammer,making both of them fall to the ground.

-"Mickey!"-Both Coraline and Frisk said as they runned to they Brother.

Coraline and Frisk pushed off Amy X from Mickey,to reveal he was alive and well,while Amy X wans't. ...Mickey managed to end with the captain of The Blue Wizard's Secret Police. Coraline and Frisk hugged Mickey out of relief and he hugged them back as well. Toriel released the Fox from her hand,and when the Fox noticed his captain was dead,he runned into the forest.

-"After him. He’ll lead you to Bendy."-Toriel commanded,but with a more kind voice than when The Blue Wizard commanded his servants.

Undyne nooded at the command and dashed after The Fox,with an small group of Narnians behind her.

-"Mickey,Clean your sword."-Toriel said,catching the attention of Coraline,Frisk and Mickey.

 

Mickey placed the sword on the grass while Toriel removed her hand from his shoulder.

-"Rise,Sir Mickey Pink's-Bane, Knight of Narnia."-Toriel said.

Coraline and Frisk looked very happy and surprised,just like Mickey,and Mickey putted back the sword on it's scabbard.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

At the same sound,many servants worked at the dark camp of The Blue Wizard. The Blue Wizard himself was with his general,an deep dark red echidna with the same pattern of The Blue Wizard's soldiers:Red and Black eyes.

-"The minotaurs will take the left flanks. We'll keep the giants in reserve and send the dwarfs in first."-The General of the Blue Wizard suggested,with the Blue Wizard himself nooding in agreement.

Suddenly,Undyne and the rest of Toriel's band came in,pointing off to the tree where Bendy was about to be executed. Suddenly,Bendy was no more there.

-"The prisoner!"-The General pointed out.

The Blue Wizard and his General began to look around the camp and noticed Cream X was in the place of Bendy,bound and gagged. The Blue Wizard pulled out an dagger and looked like he was about to kill his own servant,but instead cuts her binds down and turns away.

-"You're not going to kill me?"-Cream X asked,genuinely confusing and expecting an punishment.

-"Not yet."-The Blue Wizard answered,before turning to his General and speaking,-"We have work to do."


	11. ~Bendy's Return and The Deal~

Mickey emerged from his tent and looked around,and noticed Undyne walking past,in a simpler attire. Undyne stopped after she noticed Mickey and stared at him,with Mickey staring at her back briefly as well. While this,Bendy and Toriel herself were on a rock above the camp,talking about something,altrough nothing could be listened and detailed,and is preferable it never be,since its something only for Toriel and Bendy. Coraline and Frisk also emerged from they tents and noticed Mickey,and turned around to look at what they were looking,and noticed Toriel chatting with they brother,Bendy,whose was alive and well,just with an small red cut on his lips.

-"Bendy!"-Frisk cheerfuly said before she tried to run at her brother for a big hug,but Mickey stopped her.

Bendy and Toriel finished they chatting just in time to notice the three. The two climbed down the tree and walked to the group.

-"What's done is done. There is no need to speak to Bendy about what is past."-Toriel said before walking away.

-"...Uh,Hello."-Bendy said,clearly starting to grow awkward on his siblings,mainly because he blowed off they cover.

But as Frisk hugged Bendy,he began to notice his siblings actually loved him still as a sibling,no matter if he was adopted just like Mickey. He hugged his younger sibling back. Then,Coraline hugged him,and Bendy also hugged back.

-"Are you all right?"-Coraline asked to her sighly younger brother.

-"I'm a little tired..."-Bendy said. He was actually REALLY tired,and being with The Blue Wizard wans't a perfect thing for him.

-"Get some sleep."-Mickey suggested to Bendy,making him walk away with a frown. But Mickey continued,-"And Bendy... ...try not to wander off. "

Bendy for the first time in a long time smiled for his older brother and then finally left.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After some time,the Jones were eating breakfast on a low table with four chairs. Bendy quickly took out a bite on a toast with honey,having been a good time since he eated something good that wans't dangerous,like the magical Turkish Delight.

-"Narnia's not going to run out of toast, Dy."-Frisk half-joked.

-"I'm sure they'll pack something up for the journey back."-Mickey commented.

-"We’re going home?"-Coraline asked.

-"You are. I promised Mum I'd keep you three safe. But it doesn't mean I can't stay behind and help."-Mickey answered.

-"But they need us!...The four of us!"-Frisk said,reminding her siblings of the prophecy and the fact Narnia needed them against the Blue Wizard.

-"Frisk, it's too dangerous. You almost drowned! Bendy was almost killed!"-Mickey said,sighly more worried about the safety of his siblings.

-"Which is why we have to stay."-Bendy suddenly said,catching the attention of his siblings. But this time,it wans't for a witty comment,it was for something more smart than he ever did. He continued,-"I saw what the Blue Wizard can do. And I've helped him do it. And we can't leave these people behind to suffer for it."

Frisk holded Bendy's hand,trying to make him feel less regret for his past mistakes.

-"Well, I suppose that's it then."-Coraline spoke as she got up from her chair.

-"Where are you going?"-Mickey asked,not understanding what Coraline meant.

-"To get off some practice."-Coraline answered as she picked up her quiver and bow.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Coraline and Frisk began to train on shooting the target. Coraline pointed out and fired the arrow,hitting just next to the center. Frisk picked up her dagger and smirked. She throwed it dead center,surprising Coraline and herself. Then,the two's adoptive brothers came riding in horses,training the swordship. Suddenly,Len arrived,bothering off Bendy's horse.

-"The Wizard has demanded a meeting with Toriel. He's on her way here!"-Len warned.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Now,all the Four Jones could see the Blue Wizard in person as he advanced to Toriel,carried in a litter by cyclops. Frisk in her partial blindness could see he was very unsettling for the overall Narnia and very evil,and got scared easily. Coraline wondered how someone could have black eyes with red pupils and even then be feared. Mickey got fear possessing his mind just by thinking on the though that he would need to fight this Wizard. Bendy,whoever,clearly could see the reason The Blue Wizard was there:He was after him. The Blue Wizard wouldn't let his abducted person get away so easily. However,the Four would only understand well why he was there minutes later. The Blue Wizard and Bendy stared at each other before The Blue Wizard stared at his old,hated rival:Toriel.

-"You have a traitor in your midst, Toriel."-The Blue Wizard said,indirectly talking about Bendy and ripping out gasps from the whole camp.

-"His offense was not against you."-Toriel said.

-"Have you forgotten the laws upon which Narnia was built?"-The Blue Wizard asked in a cold tone.

-"Do not cite the Deep Magic to me, Wizard!...I was there when it was written."-Toriel said,in a more threatening tone.

-"Then you’ll remember well that every traitor belongs to me. His blood is my property."-The Blue Wizard said,ripping off worries on the Jones,since they didn't want in any way or another lose they brother for this Wizard,even trough he was adopted.

-"Try and take him then!"-Mickey said to the Blue Wizard as he drawed his sword,but The Blue Wizard's General stepped him,making Mickey give up.

-"Do you think that mere force will deny me my right... ...little King?"-The Blue Wizard said,taunting Mickey before continuing,-"Toriel knows that unless I have blood, as the law demands...all of Narnia will be overturned and perish in fire and water! That boy...will die! on the Stone Table!...as is tradition. You dare not refuse me."

-"Enough. I shall talk with you alone."-Toriel said in a strict mother tone.

The Blue Wizard decided to go along with his old rival's idea. When Toriel entered on her tent,The Blue Wizard entered too,but throwing open the flaps of the tent,in a minimal display of arrogance.

 

After some time,the tense Jones noticed The Blue Wizard exiting from the tent in a similar way he entered in,with Toriel right behind him. The Blue Wizard got back at his seat,pausing to briefly look at Bendy,making him feel nervous.

-"He has renounced his claim on the Son of Adam’s blood."-Toriel claimed.

Then,everyone began to cheer with happiness,knowing that Bendy wouldn't be taken away by the forces of The Blue Wizard. Frisk herself hugged Bendy while Mickey patted off his back and Coraline did the same.

-"How will I know your promise will be kept?"-The Blue Wizard asked to his rival.

Toriel sudddenly answered in her own way,catching the attention of all her camp:She pulled out an smaller horn and played an loud,but very beautiful tune of one note. The Blue Wizard sitted in shock as he heard the tune,like he heard one of the most horrible songs in his life,while the whole camp of his rival laughed at him. He leaved the camp,leaving all of them to celebrate. Frisk,who wans't really on the wave of happiness,noticed Toriel. Toriel looked sad as she holded her horn and walked back into her tent. However,some people distracted her,making Frisk return to the party.


	12. ~Toriel's Sacrifice~

Frisk was struggling to sleep. She knew Toriel managed to fully remove Bendy from The Blue Wizard's claws,but she felt something terrible was coming to them. She sitted up and saw the shadow of Toriel pasting around.

-"Coraline!"-Frisk loudly whispered,trying to get her older sister attention.

Coraline woke up,and Frisk pointed to her the Kind Goat,who walked away from her own camp. The Girls were taken up by the curiosity,and got out of they shared tent to follow Toriel. They dashed tree after tree,watching Toriel's sad steps,until Toriel herself realized...someone was following her,and she knew very well who was following her.

-"Shouldn't you both be in bed?"-Toriel asked,surprised about the fact that Coraline and Frisk didn't sleep.

-"We couldn't sleep..."-Frisk said.

-"Please, Toriel. Couldn't we come with you?"-Coraline asked for Toriel.

-"I would be glad of the company for a while. Thank you."-Toriel said with an sad but motherly tone in her voice.

Coraline and Frisk holded on Toriel's hands:Frisk on the left hand of Toriel,and Coraline on the right hand. The three walked around the forest,the silentest steps of they lives. Once they reached a certain point,Toraline unholded of the two Jones' hands.

-"It is time. From here, I must go on alone."-Toriel said.

-"But Toriel..."-Coraline was about to say,before being interruped by Toriel.

-"You have to trust me. For this must be done. Thank you,Coraline...Thank you, Frisk. And farewell."-Toriel said as she walked away,ready to climb some stairs.

Coraline guided Frisk to another part of the deep woods,and there the two got an perfect view of the Stone Table,the place where Toriel was climbing too. The creatures that worked for the Blue Wizard surrounded every stair of the climbing,holding torches and teasing off the motherly and kind goat. Toriel was now near the Table itself. Her enemy,the Blue Wizard,was also there,but wearing a Gray,Priest-like vestiment rather than his royal blue clothing. He also whore an knife of stone infront of him. Toriel stared at the knife and looked even sadder than when she was before. She stepped more infront of the Table.

-"Behold. The kind goat."-The Blue Wizard said in a disgusted and unimpressed tone.

All his followers laughed at Toriel with sadist pleasure,while at the distance,Frisk and Coraline looked at each other,not understanding and not prepared to what would happen. The General of the Blue Wizard poked Toriel's nose with an sharp and dangerous axe before using it to knock her to the ground.

-"Why doesn't she fight back?"-Frisk asked,worried about Toriel and wondering why she wans't fighting back or making anything,and just letting the tropies of her enemy hurt her easily. Coraline didn't understand either.

-"Bind her!"-The Blue Wizard ordered. His followers immediately began to tie Toriel's arms and legs,until another command of the Blue Wizard stopped them,-"Wait! Let her first be shaved."

The Blue Wizard's followers then began to remove every inch of fur they could get. In the end,Toriel looked even more sadder than before,to Frisk and Coraline's eyes. Then,the creatures bringed Toriel's body to The Blue Wizard's feet,and the latter knelt infront of his old enemy.

-"You know, Toriel, I'm a little disappointed in you. Did you honestly think by all this you could save the traitor? You are giving me your life and saving no one. Heheheheh,So much for love."-The Blue Wizard commented in private with Toriel.

 

Suddenly,Frisk and Coraline looked at each other in shock. They knew why Toriel was there and why she wans't doing anything against the Blue Wizard or his followers now:She was sacrificing her life to save the one of Bendy,they brother.

-"Tonight... ...the Deep Magic will be appeased! But tomorrow, we will take Narnia...forever!"-The Blue Wizard said,adressing to the crowd. He continued,-"In that knowledge, despair..."

Frisk's eyes,Coraline's eyes and Toriel's eyes got a shocked look immediately,almost at the same time,as The Blue Wizard holded on his knife strongly.

-"...And...DIEEE!!"-The Blue Wizard yelled as he stabbed the stone knife on Toriel's heart.

Toriel had a shocked look and made a noise of pain and sadness,and then her eyes closed.

 

...Toriel died.

Frisk and Coraline hugged at each other,not believing in what they eyes were viewing. Toriel actually died out of love,to help them. This made the sacrifice feel even more painful and terrible to them.

-"The Great Goat...is...DEAAAD!"-The Blue Wizard cheerished,alongside his followers. A great victory for him...and a great defeat for the heroes. He adressed to his general,-"General! Prepare your troops for battle."

The General answered with an war cry.

-"How a great day tommorow shall be..."-The Blue Wizard said to himself.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Coraline and Frisk waited for The Blue Wizard and his followers to leave the Stone Table and climbed on it,to meet up with the body of Toriel,the Kind Goat. She just died...she died for a good reason,but it hurted so much on them. The girls couldn't resist and cried over her corpse. Frisk had an idea and tearfully tried to open her bottle of healing potion she got from Christmas,thinking in her innocence it could somehow bring Toriel back.

-"It's too late...She's gone..."-Coraline reminded to Frisk. Frisk bursted into tears more fastly than Coraline did,and Coraline,in a attempt to calm down her younger sister,said,-"She must have known what she was doing."

Frisk and Coraline putted up they hands on Toriel's body,succumbing to they grief and crying over to her. They felt pain,so much pain on losing her,no matter if they were aware that it was for a good cause. Mice suddenly appeared and began to cut Toriel's bonds.

-"Get away! Get away, all of you!"-Coraline said to the Mices,thinking they were surrounding Toriel just because she was nothing more than a dead body now.

-"No...Look."-Frisk said,stopping her older sister from making the Mice go away.

The Mice were actually biting away Toriel's bonds,and the Jones followed suit,removing the bonds in her face.

-"We have to tell the others."-Coraline said.

-"We can't just leave her!"-Frisk said,still in grief over Toriel's death.

-"Frisk, there's no time. They need to know."-Coraline said.

Frisk had an idea when she looked at the trees...

-"The trees!"-Frisk spoke. The dryads surely would say to her adoptive brothers about the recent incident.

 

And they did. One of the dryads entered in Toriel's camp and entered at the tend of the Jones' boys. Mickey,scared with the surprise,drawed the sword,thinking it was someone wishing for his head. Bendy got equally scared,but the two calmed down as they noticed it was a Dryad from they side.

-"Be still, my Princes. I bring grave news from your sisters."-The Dryad spoke,before getting ready to tell the tragic news.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Mickey tried to check on Toriel's tent,but no signal of her. She wans't anywhere. She was really gone,and dead. He walked up to where Bendy and Undyne were,beside an table full of battle plans.

-"She's right...She's gone."-Mickey said,the grief over Toriel also hanging up on him.

-"Then you'll have to lead us. Mickey, there's an army out there and it's ready to follow you."-Bendy said,trying to encourage his older brother.

-"I can't..."-Mickey said,the grief making him completely lose the faith on himself.

-"Toriel believed you could. And so do I."-Bendy said,reasurring his brother he could leave the Narnian army against the Blue Wizard.

-"The Wizard's army is nearing, sire. What are your orders?"-Undyne asked to Mickey.

 

...Mickey decided. No matter how much heavy the grief hanging on his neck,he would lead them against the Blue Wizard,for Frisk,for Coraline,for Bendy,for Toriel and for all Narnia. He had to keep this world into Peace no matter what.


	13. ~The Battle~

The Army of Narnia was ready to free they country from The Blue Wizard once and for all,over the command of Mickey,they leader. One of the flying members of the Narnian army soared trough the army,ready to give some news to the leader. It soared trough Bendy and Len,the two now possessing armory. Bendy himself had a sword and shield,like his older brother. Mickey and Undyne were also in they full armory and helmets.

-"They come, Your Highness, in numbers and weapons far greater than our own!"-The Flying member of the Narnian army said after they landed.

-"Numbers do not win a battle."-Undyne spoke.

-"No...But I bet they help."-Mickey commmented.

The army of The Blue Wizard arrived on the other side of the battlefield,with an greater number of soldiers and even three giants. The Blue Wizard himself was riding a chariot pulled out by polar bears. His outfit was completely different:He had a battle coat,with Toriel's white,soft and beautiful fur hanging on his neck,an tactic he created to inflict fear and grief on the opposing army.

The Armies faced each other on the battlefield,almost ready to attack each other. Mickey looked at Bendy,and the latter nooded,drawing his sword as well. As the sound of a trumpet ringed on the air,the Army of Mickey cheered,confident on the victory:They didn't have they High Queen,but her inspiration still hanged on them,and they would free her country for her sake.

 

-"I have no interest in prisoners. Kill them all."-The Blue Wizard commanded to his whole army.

The Army of the Blue Wizard advanced,and Mickey gave an signal for Len.

-"Go on!"-Len spoke.

Griffins from the side of Mickey began to throw rocks on the opposing army. Mickey inspired this tactic on The Blitz,when Germans throwed bombs around London,and also the event that almost killed his Mother and his siblings...And it was also the event that forced he and his siblings to move to the countryside. He believed this tactic would work well agains't the opposing army.

-"Look to the sky!"-The General of the Blue Wizard warned.

Archers began to shoot on the Griffins,but most of them managed to avoid the arrows and throw rocks on the Army.

 

-"Are you with me?"-Mickey asked to Undyne.

-"To the death."-Undyne assured to Mickey with her honesty.

-"...For Narnia,and for TOOORIEEEL!"-Mickey shouted as his unicorn charged.

Mickey's Army began to dash in the direction of the Blue Wizard's army. ...Once the Leopards of Mickey clashed agains't the Tigers and Wolves of The Blue Wizard,the two armies meeted front-to-front,and the Battle for the future of Narnia began. 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Frisk and Coraline were still on the Stone Table,sleeping beside Toriel's dead body,while her brothers were fighting for the future of the World of Narnia. The two girls woke up and just then noticed where they were.

-"We should go."-Coraline said to Frisk,trying to keep an calm composture despite the events of yesterday.

-"I'm so cold..."-Frisk commented.

Coraline wrapped one of her arms over her younger sister's body and the two began to climb down the stairs of the Stone Table. But suddenly,without any warning or sign...an small earthquake happened and a loud cracking noise ringed. The girls falled off the stairs,not prepared for what happened.

-"Ah!"-Frisk cried.

Frisk looked back,and saw an big surprise.

-"Coraline!"-Frisk cried out to her older sister.

The two girls returned to the Stone Table,to discover it cracked itself on the middle,leaving it all dumpling,and Toriel's body was nowhere to be located.

-"Where's Toriel?"-Frisk said,wondering what happened to the body of the Goat.

-"What have they done?"-Coraline said,with similar shock.

Suddenly,sunlight appeared covering the face of both Frisk and Coraline,and the two girls looked up at the archway,this time to find a pleasing and nice surprise:

 

Toriel was back. Her fur was all grown back and she looked an bit taller than before. She first appeared as a silhouette,and she climbed up the archway until she covered up the sun. The two girls gasped with joy and surprise.

-"Toriel!"-Frisk and Coraline cried out of joy and happiness.

Frisk and Coraline ran around the destroyed Stone Table to meet up with Toriel,and throwed they arms around Toriel,who laughed and knelt,hugging both with her two arms. Suddenly,an question raised on Coraline:How Toriel came back if The Blue Wizard managed to kill her?

-"But we saw the knife. The Wizard..."-Coraline said,before Toriel interrupted her to explain all.

-"If the Wizard knew the true meaning of sacrifice, he might have interpreted the Deep Magic differently. That when a willing victim who has committed no treachery is killed in a traitor’s stead, the Stone Table will crack and even Death itself will turn backwards."-Toriel explained,clearing out the fact of why she was alive and well.

-"We sent the news that you were dead...Mickey and Bendy will have gone to war..."-Coraline spoke to Toriel,regretting of warning with her younger sister the fact that Toriel died,never expecting she would come back because she was sacrificing her pure life for the "dirt" life of Bendy.

-"We have to help them."-Frisk said with a determined tone as she drawed her dagger.

-"We will, dear one, but not alone."-Toriel said,while putting down the dagger of Frisk.-"Climb on my shoulders. We have far to go and little time to get there."

Frisk and Coraline obeyed Toriel,and Frisk climbed on Toriel's left shoulder while Coraline climbed on the right shoulder. They wondered where they would go,but nevertheless,they prepared themselves.

-"And you might want to cover your ears..."-Toriel warned,before drawing her small horn and playing the same beautiful tone Frisk and Coraline heard when she answered in her own way how she would keep her promise.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

While this,the Battle of the Narnians agains't they unrightful King continued. Altrough the Narnian army was doing well,that was the first wave,and The Blue Wizard advanced alongside the second wave.

-"Fire!"-Bendy commanded.

One of the Narnians on the rock on the upper part of the Battlefield fired an arrow,which in mid-air,transformed into an phoenix. The phoenix created an barrier of fire that blocked Mickey's Army from the upcoming one of the Blue Wizard.

-"Yes!"-Len celebrated.

Soon,all the army of Mickey celebrated...but it was a quick and short victory as the Blue Wizard used an ice spell to swept away the barrier like if it was dust,and continued to advance with the rest of his army.

-"Fall back! Draw them to the rocks!"-Mickey warned to his army before putting his visor down and dashing off to fight with the army of the Wizard.

While this happened,horns sounded off,warning for Bendy and Len that it was the time for the two enter on the battlefield.

-"That’s the signal. Come on!"-Len said as he and Bendy runned up to meet with Mickey and the rest of the Narnians loyal to Toriel.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Toriel ran trough an beautiful countryside part of the Narnia country at high speed,carrying Frisk and Coraline. Frisk and Coraline managed to hold down on Toriel and not fall thanks to the fact the two were holding on her small but sharp horns.

-"Where are we going?"-Coraline asked,altrough Toriel didn't answer.

Suddenly,on the horizont,the castle of Blue Diamond appeared...it was the castle of The Blue Wizard,the same one Bendy travelled too some hours ago to betray them for The Blue Wizard. The two wondered why Toriel would go just there.

-"Hang on!"-Toriel warned to the Girls.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Back into the battle,Mickey's Army was fighting very well,but the fact that The Blue Wizard carried along his wand,the same one with the power to transform people into stone,made this battle difficult for the side of the Narnians. Mickey tried to gallop to meet up with the Blue Wizard,but an lost arrow of Cream X hitted his unicorn,knocking him to the ground. Bendy got a shocked face upon seeing his older brother falling. Undyne saw it and dashed off to protect Mickey from the Wizard.

-"Stop!"-Mickey cried,trying to make Undyne stop,and she didn't listen.

One of the Narnians who followed Undyne didn't have the chance to survive. Luckily,Undyne killed off the General of the Blue Wizard impaling his back with two spears. She got an third spear and went to face off the Blue Wizard himself. She missed,and the Blue Wizard took the chance to transform Undyne into another stone statue with his nasty wand.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Frisk and Coraline arrived at the courtyard of The Blue Wizard,expecting to find Mr. Papyrus. Frisk finally spotted him...but he was now a solid stone statue. One of the main reasons she wanted to stay in Narnia besides finding Bendy was finding Mr. Papyrus...but she arrived too late to save him from being transformed into Stone. Just this though made her cry. Coraline came in to comfort her younger sister with a forehead kiss and a hug,but Frisk still cried.

Toriel noticed Frisk's sadness upon specting Mr. Papyrus and walked to him. Toriel then blowed up on Mr. Papyrus,making his now-stone scarf float up with Toriel's wind. After blowing up on Mr. Papyrus,Toriel left to do the same on other statues. Frisk didn't understand what the blowing meant...until she viewed it with her own eyes...

 

Mr. Papyrus was de-transforming from his stone statue slowly,and also with an noise,probably the last noise he did before being transformed into stone. Once he was fully organic again,he falled on Frisk's arms. Mr. Papyrus looked up,recognizing the same human he meeted,helped and befriended when Narnia was still a snowland conquered by the Blue Wizard,and smiled.

-"Coraline, this is..."-Frisk said,trying to present Mr. Papyrus for Coraline.

-"Mr. Papyrus!"-Coraline said with joy,interrupting Frisk as she throwed her arms over the skeleton she didn't have the chance to meet face to face.

-"Come, we must hurry and search the castle. Mickey will need everyone we can find."-Toriel said,as more Narnians de-transformed from they stone statues surrounded her,catching the attention of Coraline,Mr. Papyrus and Frisk.


	14. ~The Blue Wizard's Fall and The Fulfilled Prophecy~

The Battle continued,and now Mickey's side was pretty much failing agains't the Blue Wizard. Mickey already "lost" his general,Undyne,and two Griffins who tried to clash with The Blue Wizard meeted they end at him:One was slashed,and the other transformed into stone,crashing into an boulder in a way not even Toriel could really regenerate him. The penalties of fallen Narnians and stone Narnians were similar in numbers. Mickey himself was losing faith in victory.

-"Bendy! There's too many! Get out of here! Get the girls and get them home!"-Mickey cried out,wishing the safety for his brother and his sisters rather than for himself.

-"You heard him! Let's go!"-Len said before dragging Bendy to out of the Battlefield.

Bendy began to kind of agree with Mickey:The penalties for they side were big,and he didn't wish for his sisters and himself to be penalties. But then he catched attention to The Blue Wizard. The Wizard already transformed three more Narnians to stone,and then spotted Mickey. Bendy knew what the Blue Wizard was planning right now: He was going to freeze Mickey to a stone form.

 

Bendy wouldn't let it happen so easily. He wouldn't let his brother fall into the claws of The Blue Wizard like he himself almost falled,but in another way. He had to save Mickey and other unfourtunate future victims of The Blue Wizard's wand...he had to shatter it. Shatter it with his sword in a way it couldn't be regenerated. He drawed his sword with this idea on his mind.

-"Mickey said get out of here!"-Len said,trying to persuade Bendy out of his idea.

-"Mickey's not king yet."-Bendy said to Len before he returned to the Battlefield.

Bendy runned the fastest he could:He already saw The Blue Wizard pointing his wand to his older brother's chest,ready to turn him into another statue. Bendy didn't let it happen. Bendy jumped in and tried to slash The Wizard's wand...but he missed. The Blue Wizard got the attention for him.

The Blue Wizard tried to slash Bendy down but he avoided and aimed an now sucessful slash at The Blue Wizard's wand,shattering it for sure in a flash of blue light. Altrough it didn't reverse the effect of the Wand for it's past victims,it at least prevented no more victims for the Wand could be made. Mickey turned around as he noticed the blue light,and Bendy paused,which was a very unfortunate move for his side...

 

The Blue Wizard stabbed his stomach with the remains of his own wand,bringing him to an unmobile,painful state on the ground. After this,The Blue Wizard disposed of his wand,like it was always an unuseful trash.

 

Mickey angrily finished down his enemy and dashed to the Wizard,ready to avenge his brother. He slashed at another soldier of the Blue Wizard who tried to stop him and began to battle agains't the Blue Wizard himself. ...However,despite the training and the rage he felt,Mickey couldn't even lay down a single scratch on the Blue Wizard. He was much more skillful than him,and the way he fighted was a showoff of his skills,rather than killing tactics.

 

Thankfully,Toriel,the one everyone though was dead for sure,arrived and climbed on a cliff of the middle of the Battlefield. She bringed down the small horn and played her beautiful,inspiring and even then short tune. Mickey and The Blue Wizard stopped they fight and looked at Toriel,genuinely shocked on viewing her,alive and well.

-"Impossible!"-The Blue Wizard said in a whisper like tone. He didn't believe his own rival,which he managed to kill off with his own hands,was alive. He never understood the Deep Magic enough to see the reason why.

The Blue Wizard and Mickey again began to fight,but now,The Blue Wizard was fighting with serious,killing tactics,and Mickey was fighting off to survive. Toriel and her army rushed up to join the battle,including Mickey sister's,Coraline and Frisk,and they new friend,Mr. Papyrus. The revived army of Mickey was now turning the table,with the victory coming up to them again,and their morale boosted up again. But Mickey was pinned down by The Blue Wizard,and the latter was ready to give on him a killing blow.

Thankfully,Toriel's Fireball knocked The Blue Wizard to an rock. Toriel personally walked to the rock as The Blue Wizard regained consciousness and gave an awkward smile for Toriel. Toriel,who had an strict and serious look on her face,lifted her hands on the air,creating an small firewall who burned The Blue Wizard to ashes until no remaints were left.

 

...The Blue Wizard was dead,killed by the hands of his own rival.

Mickey lifted up carrying his sword as everything for him looked faster than normal,and Toriel simply approached him after she maked sure her enemy wans't alive.

-"This is finished."-Toriel said,indirectly mentioning the fall of her rival.

-"Mickey!"-Frisk and Coraline's voices called out to they brother. The two were happy to see they brother alive. But...

-"Where's Bendy?"-Coraline asked,worried for her sighly younger brother.

The three siblings began to look around for they brother. And they found him:He was bleeding trough the mouth,holding his injury and trembling so much on the ground. Cream X was also there,sad she was about to finish Bendy himself,but wishing to carry on her former superior's objective.

-"Bendy!"-Coraline cried out.

Coraline then,to protect Bendy,aimed an arrow and fired it,hitting directly on Cream X,killing her for sure. Bendy coughed and gasped. The three siblings cried,as Frisk tried as the fastest possible to open up her cordial. She throwed one drop of the magical potion on Bendy's lips and closed it,still crying alot. Bendy paused for a moment,and then lifted up,gasping. He was alive and well. Mickey hugged his younger brother and cried of joy on his shoulder,and lifted up his face to look at him.

-"When are you gonna learn to do as you're told?"-Mickey asked to Bendy with an reliefed and happy tone,as an echo of when they house was attacked by the bombs,and Mickey said the same phrase,altrough in an angrier tone then in this moment.

The siblings laughed of joy and hugged Bendy,as the latter noticed Toriel. They all saw Toriel bringing up another Narnian back from the stone form. Frisk decided to go on and cure all the Narnians possible while Toriel reversed the stone form from many.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Toriel,the four Jones' siblings and alot of Narnians were in Cair Paravel,on the room of the four thrones,to fulfill the prophecy for sure. The children had new sets of clothes,still matching they most lovable characteristics,but also looking more noble than ever. The four got infront of the thrones:Frisk on the far right throne,Bendy on the far left throne,Coraline on the middle left throne,and Mickey on the middle right throne. All the thrones had cravings.

-"To the glistening Eastern Sea, I give you Queen Frisk,the Valiant."-Toriel announced,ripping an joyful gasp of Frisk.

Mr. Papyrus himself,with an better scarf and new attire,gave to Frisk an flower-live silver crown. Frisk and Mr. Papyrus smiled to each other briefly before Toriel continued with the coronation.

-"To the great Western Wood,King Bendy...the Just."-Toriel spoke as Bendy was coronated with an traditional golden crown.

Bendy felt genuinely surprised and really happy:In the end,he was still coronated as a King,but it wans't a false expectation like the one from the now-dead Blue Wizard. It was actually an honest coronation from Toriel.

-"To the radiant Southern Sun, Queen Coraline...the Gentle."-Toriel continued as Coraline was coronated with an silver crown similar to the one from her younger sister. Toriel finished up as Mickey was coronated with another golden crown,-"And to the clear Northern Sky, I give you King Mickey...the Magnificent."

After the four siblings were coronated and given up they own titles,they sitted on they rightful thrones,fulfilling the prophecy all the Narnians who believed in Toriel had faith in.

-"Once a King or Queen of Narnia, always...a King or a Queen. May your wisdom grace us until the stars rain down from the heavens."-Toriel spoke to the recently made kings and queens of Narnia.

-"Long live King Mickey! Long live King Bendy! Long live Queen Coraline! Long live Queen Frisk!"-Every one of the Narnians,including Toriel,chanted up for they new Kings and Queens.


	15. ~An Ending~

Some time,during the party of the recently-coronated new Kings and Queens of Narnia,Toriel left the celebration on the castle-city of Cair Paravel and began to walk trough the beach in the sunset,feeling the sun of her world on her fur. The recently-made Queen Frisk runned into the balcony in time to see her leaving the castle-city trough the beach.

-"Don’t worry. We’ll see her again."-Mr. Papyrus said to Frisk as he also approached the balcony in the middle of the celbration.

-"When?"-Frisk asked to her first Narnian friend.

-"In time. One day she'll be here and the next she won't. But you mustn't press her. After all, she's not a tame goat."-Mr. Papyrus spoke.

-"No...But she is good."-Frisk commented.

-"Here...You need it more than I do."-Mr. Papyrus said as he handed to Frisk her own handkerchief,the very one he was given to Frisk.

Frisk took it and,when she looked better at the beach,she noticed Toriel was gone:She vanished as quickly as she appeared. Frisk was surprised and looked at Mr. Papyrus,who quietly nooded and took her hand in a reasurring way. Frisk cried softly as she cleaned her tears with the handkerchief.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

\--15 years later...--

The Jones' siblings now grew to wonderful adults. The four changed alot in some of the personality traits as they grew to be heroic kings and queens of Narnia,but no matter what,some old quirks,specially on they outfit,remained unchanged.

Mickey the Magnificent grew as an beautiful and honorful mouse and,even trough he still whore yellow and red from when he was young,he grew to an brave,selfless,leader-ful,adventurous and even extroverted King,the High King above the others.

Coraline the Gentle became a beautiful and gracious woman,keeping up her dyed blue hair,whose was now longer than before,and her blue-ish cyan with silver stars. Like her title said,she was gentle,gracious and kind,and hated wars,despite being perfect on the bow and arrows.

Bendy the Just became a noble demon,still with an pattern of black,white or gray on this royal clothing. As an opposite of his older brother,Bendy grew to be more serious,quiet,introverted,and sometimes even smarter and more just than Mickey,just like his title said.

Frisk the Valiant also became a beautiful woman,growing up her brown hair and keeping up her likeness for blue shirts with violet patterns,as it was reflected on her clothing. Frisk,unlike her older sister,was cheerful and very determined,and joined on the battlefield with the other Narnia warriors,despite her partial blindness,which kept up with her age.

 

Now,the two kings and two queens were riding on they Horses,after an being they were told about called the "White Stag",which they said that would grant off they wishes if it was caught. Bendy's horse paused for a moment and Coraline returned.

-"Come on, Dy."-Coraline said,reffering to Bendy's old nickname.

-"Just catching my breath."-Bendy said to Coraline.

-"That’s all we’ll catch at this rate."-Coraline said wittingly.

-"What did he say again, Coraline?"-Frisk asked to Coraline in a joke tone.

-"“You girls wait in the castle. I'll get the stag myself.”"-Coraline answered,making the four siblings laugh together.

-"What's this?"-Mickey spoke after he dismounted from his Horse.

Soon,all the siblings were dismounted from they horses. They noticed something infront of them:A lamppost. The same lamppost Frisk showed up to her siblings when they were children. ...But it was covered in vines,since the time it passed was very big. And neither the siblings remembered about the lamppost. Actually,they began to think they old life on Earth was just a dream.

-"It seems familiar."-Mickey commented,latching off the lamppost from a almost-erased memory.

-"As if from a dream."-Coraline said.

-"Or a dream of a dream...Spare Oom."-Frisk spoke before running off to an path of the lamppost.

Her siblings called out to her,but she was actually near a strange passage.

-"Come on!"-Frisk said before she advanced to the passage.

In the passage,the branches grew denser and denser,until they noticed...fur coats. The same ones they used to warm up on Narnia while it was a snowland conquered by the Wizard. Again,when they were younger. The voice of the four siblings changed as they travelled trough the coats and got confused as they stepped and bothered each other:They voices began to change for the ones they had when they were young children.

Eventually,the four falled out of the Wardrobe and into the Spare Room,back to they children's bodies. But they memories werent erased or anything:They still remembered about they reign on Narnia. They looked at themselves in shock,at each other in shock,and then at the door with the same shock. Professor Meta came in,with the Ball they accidentaly used to shatter the window of his house,which iniciated all the journey into Narnia.

-"Oh! There you are. What were you all doing in the wardrobe?"-Professor Meta said with an smile over his face.

-"You wouldn't believe us if we told you, sir."-Mickey answered.

-"Try me."-Professor Meta spoke with an sly smile as he gave the cricket ball back to Mickey.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

In the Night of the same day,Frisk got into the Spare Room,where the Wardrobe was located. She wanted to test if she could return to Narnia,and she wished she could...she missed this land,missed the Kagamines,missed Toriel and Mr. Papyrus. But when she opened the door...she meeted solid wood,like all the others times she tried to show to her older siblings.

-"I don't think you'll get back in that way. You see... I've already tried."-Professor Meta said,making Frisk turn around on the first words.

-"Will we ever go back?"-Frisk asked,as she really missed the country she found on the Wardrobe.

-"Oh, I expect so. But it'll probably happen when you're not looking for it. All the same...best to keep your eyes open."-Professor Meta said.

Professor Meta then guided Frisk back to her Bedroom where she could sleep. But when the Wardrobe was all alone...the Wardrobe opened itself out of nowhere,and light shined.

 

...And Toriel's beautiful horn music played.

[THE END]


End file.
